The ties that bind
by EvilCharmingFic
Summary: EvilCharming AU. Regina White had been abused by her husband for a long time... too long. Dr. Whale, the newly appointed administrator at the hospital, decides to finally call the Sheriff despite the power the Mayor holds in Storybrooke. But the Sheriff also happens to be the Mayor's son-in-law. Will he choose to protect Regina or keep the status quo. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Never Again

I wrote the first two chapters as OS that I posted in Once upon a time there was a queen and her shepherd. By popular demand, I'm writing this into a multi-chapter version and posting it here. I will add to this fic as the muse strikes and will leave it completely open to suggestions. So let me know in the comments where you'd like to see this story going.

My goal is to write short chapters, 1500 words or less but update often.

* * *

 **Never again**

His eyes were haggard when he entered Storybrooke General Hospital at two a.m. in the morning. The Sheriff of Storybrooke only had a couple of hours of sleep, spending most of his evening soothing his little girl, Emma, who had started teething.

Despite his fatigue, David Nolan would not trade the joy of fatherhood for anything in the world. His wife, Mary-Margaret, and he had tried for a child for most of the past five years without much success until that fateful appointment at a fertility clinic in Boston two years ago.

The facility had been catering to a very exclusive clientele but a generous donation from his father-in-law and mayor of Storybrooke, Leopold White, had miraculously opened its door. David had no idea how much Leopold had spent on the clinic but he knew that the amount was in the six digits category.

The way the all powerful Mr White always doted on his daughter had often been a subject of contention between David and his wife on more than one occasion. Mary-Margaret worshiped the ground on which her father stood but David had never liked the man. Behind his gentle, kind, and fair facade, David knew that Leopold could be ruthless. After all, no one climbed to a position of power without ruffling a few feathers.

David's suspicions started three years ago. His promotion to Sheriff shortly after his wedding to Mary-Margaret had stunned the town. Protests had been organized to reinstitute Graham Humbert in the role. The man in question had been found dead two days later, essentially putting a stop to further open disapproval. A suite of other incidents only confirmed the Sheriff's suspicions.

David scanned the room quickly to find the man he was looking for. Dr. Viktor Whale was talking to a group of nurses and David made his way toward him. "What have you got?"

The man looked at the Sheriff directly. He had become the hospital administrator a couple of months ago, enough time to want to put an end to the charade he had unwillingly been participating in. "Domestic assault and battery."

David schooled his features not to show his surprise to have been called in the middle of the night on such a case. His deputy usually handled those cases; not that he did not consider the crime to be severe but his administrative responsibilities usually prevented him from the day-to-day handling of such cases. He was only involved in murder investigations and the Sheriff himself could not remember the last time it had happened in the sleepy town located on the coast of Maine.

If the doctor noticed David's puzzlement, he did not show it. Instead, he handed the Sheriff the medical report, complete with the pictures of the victim. "She is still receiving medical attention. Her husband is in the waiting area; I thought you'd like to handle the case yourself." The statement was true in more ways than one. It was a cowardly move but one that may keep the doctor alive. The decision to call the Sheriff had not been an easy one. The doctor had wrestled with it for several months; each time the woman was brought to the emergency room. Finally his conscience forced him to call the authority, at least what could pass as such in the corrupt town. Whale just hoped that David was not as corrupt as many.

David grabbed the file and opened it. He found the pictures of the results of the assault on top of what he knew was the medical description of the injuries as well as the doctor's opinions on what could have caused them. If the woman decided to press charges, this report would be the strongest evidence for the D.A.

David examined the first picture carefully. He could clearly see the outline of a hand on the woman's thighs. David did not need to read the report to know what those were. He could also guess that the marks had resulted from someone trying to wrench her thighs apart. The following pictures all showed bruises on porcelain skin: her ribs, stomach, shoulders and back were littered with marks. David gasped in shock at the last picture of the woman's face. "Regina!" David stared at the picture of Regina White, his mother-in-law with her left eyes swollen shut and her lip split in half.

"Leopold is in the waiting area." The doctor waited for David's reaction, hoping that the Sheriff was not like the rest of his family, hoping that he would not try to bribe him to send Regina home. Regina had already visited the hospital four times in the last month and Whale did not know how much more her body could take. Leopold would eventually kill her unless someone intervened.

"Where is she?" He did not know Regina well. She usually stayed silent in the back at their family's gatherings. He had always wondered what would push a young woman to marry a man three times her age but neither Mary-Margaret or her father had been forthcoming on the subject.

Whale let out a short breath in relief. Perhaps Regina would get the help she needed after all. "In a private room at the end of the corridor. I… I usually give her a sedative and keep her the rest of the night… give her some respite."

David frowned. "Usually?"

"This is not the first time." Whale averted his eyes in shame. He should have acted sooner but like everyone else in town, he was afraid of Mayor White. "But this is a lot worse. She has two broken ribs and a small concussion."

"What did she say happened?"

"She fell down the stairs."

The doctor did not have to tell David that her injuries were inconsistent with this scenario. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yes." Whale nodded. "But she is scared. She won't talk to you. She doesn't think that anyone in town will help her."

Regina may have been right on that last point. "I can't help her unless she tells me the truth." Without waiting for an answer, David walked towards Regina's room quickly reading over the doctor's written report on how the injuries could have been sustained.

EC

Regina White was fidgeting on the bed. It was not the first time during her marriage that she had to take a trip to the hospital in the middle of the night. Over the years, her husband had ensured that the doctors seeing her would treat her injuries as best as they possibly could and send her home. However, the new administrator, Dr. Whale, was different. He would usually prescribe her a sedative and let her sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. Regina was looking forward to the nothingness that would come with the drug. She jumped slightly at the soft knock on the door. Her eyes widened in fear when she recognized Mary-Margaret's husband.

David's heart broke at Regina's fearful expression. He smiled softly. "I'm here to help you. Dr. Whale called me." Regina's eyes were rapidly filling with tears: she had hoped for a night away from her husband, away from her pain but no such luck. David sat on the stool near the bed Regina was sitting on, her legs almost touching his chest. "It's normal procedure for him to call me when the resulting injuries are inconsistent with the manner in which they were said to be inflicted." He waited for her to deny the accusations. When she remained silent, he prompted her further. "You didn't fall down the stairs, did you?"

Regina slumped forward slightly, her head hanging low. David reached for her hand and she jumped at the contact, jerking away from him. "I know you're afraid to talk to me. You have no reasons to trust me. But you don't have any not to either."

Two surprised brown orbs searched his face for the trace of a lie. David smiled at her encouragingly. "All I can tell you is what my duty as Sheriff is if you tell me the truth. I would listen to your version of the facts and examine the bruises to corroborate Whale's report. If your story matches with what Whale and I think really happened to you tonight, I will go and arrest your husband before placing you under protective custody. What that means is that I'll take you somewhere safe away from him where you can rest and heal. I'll turn all the evidence to the D.A. office for further prosecution. But first, you need to tell me what really happened to you."

Regina remained silent. She knew that her husband had bought out everyone in town. Even if David was sincere in his desire to protect her, the D.A., the judge and/or the jury would never let her husband go to jail. Then, she would be right back where she had started: in her husband's mansion.

David saw the battle raging inside her. "Did you fall down the stairs?"

After a long moment of silence, Regina finally answered. "No…" She whispered.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Regina hesitated once more before nodding. This could be her only chance to get away from the monster her husband truly was and as slim as it might be, she would take it. She hoped to escape during the trial. Her train of thought was interrupted when David spoke again. "I'm going to record our conversation. Is that ok?" Regina nodded again. David took his digital recorder from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and placed it on the bed near Regina.

As soon as David turned it on, Regina starting narrating the events that had really happened that night. She had to stop a few times through her story, her emotions getting the best of her. David remained silent. The tape would be played in court and the least he prompted her now, the least ammunitions he would give the defense side. Regina needed to tell the events in her own voice; he could not put words in her mouth or ask for clarifications. He would let the defense attorney do that. He did not need to. The series of events she was describing perfectly matched Whale's description of what could have caused her injuries.

When she finished, David turned off the recorder and as gently as possible took her hand. Regina did not try to pull away from him this time. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly. "I'm sorry I have to ask that… but I need to have a look at your injuries. Is that ok?" Regina looked away from him but nodded.

David stood and placed his index and middle fingers under her chin, turning her head toward him. "I'll be gentle. You need to tell me if I'm hurting you or if you feel uncomfortable." Regina nodded again, tears finally falling down her cheeks. David opened the file containing the pictures that would be admitted as evidence and started examining the injuries on her face. He would have to testify that these pictures were a faithful representation of how Regina looked tonight. "I need to have a look at your back."

Regina pulled her gown open in the back, revealing the bruises she had sustained tonight as well as the more faded one from a previous night similar to this one. David fingers were tracing lightly on her skin. She shivered in response. "I'm almost done." David said reassuringly. Once finished, he helped her close the gown.

David sat down on the tool. "I need to have a look at your thighs." It was important since the bruise bore a close resemblance to a human hand. The jury would not need a doctor to interpret this particular injury and it could only help her case. "I'm sorry, Regina." Regina pulled her gown up in a sob. She felt like a piece of meat men had been handling all night. At least David was trying not to hurt her. The sheriff made a nod of it quickly and pulled the gown back down. "All done."

Regina started shaking uncontrollably. David helped her lie down on the bed and pulled the sheet over her. "I'm going to take Leopold down to the station. He won't be able to post bail until morning." He knew that a judge would unfortunately grant the bastard his freedom.

Regina's eyes widened with fear and she tried to sit up: bail! She had forgotten about it. She would not have enough time to escape before her husband would be back to take his revenge on her. She pushed David's chest with all her strength. "No! You said you were going to take him away… you said I would be safe!"

David gave Regina space. "Regina, you won't have to go back. You're not his property. Until the end of the trial, you'll be under protection. Someone will stay with you at all time."

"Someone he can pay off!"

"Regina, I'm asking you to trust my judgement. There are people in this town who will do the right thing! Whale did! I just did! I will stay with you. I won't let him touch you again. I promise."

Regina did not doubt the veracity of his statement. After all, he could have just sent her back to her husband. However, she could not help but wonder how long his resolution would last. "And what's going to happen when Mary-Margaret learns that you've arrested her beloved father?"

Her statement had the same effect as a cold shower. "Does she know?" His heart raced in his chest waiting for the confirmation that his wife could not possibly know about what her father had done to his young wife.

"Yes." Regina whispered through clenched teeth. "When she was fourteen, she walked on him… having his way." David closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to come back to normal. "I bet this changes everything for you, doesn't it? You're going to have to choose between your wife and me. And we both know where you heart lies."

David sat down on the stool, wrestling with his conscience. He could not believe that his wife could have closed her eyes on what was happening in her home. Mary-Margaret had the purest, most benevolent soul. She would never sit by and let anything like that happen… unless it involved her father. When it came to Leopold, she always had a blind spot. But he would never be able to face her or his child again if he let Regina be the victim of further abuse. "No, it doesn't. I promise you that I will keep you safe." Surely, Mary-Margaret would understand.

Regina was taken aback by his answer but the sincerity of his tone finally convinced her to let him help. She laid back down on the bed, tired of fighting. David placed the cover back over her bruised body. "I'll come get you as soon as I'm done at the station. Try to get some rest." Regina smiled at him softly as David exited her room.

EC

By the time David entered the waiting area, he had managed to cast his doubts aside. As soon as he got a glimpse of the Sheriff, Leopold smiled and stood to greet his son-in-law. "David, when can I take Regina..."

The Sheriff turned the man around roughly, forcing Leopold's hands behind his back. "Mayor White, you're under arrest for domestic assault and battery on the person of Regina White."

The man huffed in rage. "David, what's the meaning of this? You better remember your place here!"

David ignored the question, continuing reciting the Miranda warning. Once he finished, he whispered in his father-in-law's ear. "I'm the Sheriff. A crime has been committed. Now let's go."

EC

David came back to the hospital three hours later. As he was making his way toward Regina's room, Whale accosted him. "She refused the sedative. She is scared, David. Second-guessing her decision." Both men knew it was a perfectly normal reaction. "I would suggest she sees Dr. Hopper today."

"Has Regina agreed to that?"

"No. She wants to leave."

David nodded. "I'll get her somewhere safe. As soon as she is settled, I'll make arrangements for her to see Archie."

Whale sighed. "I'd like to keep her here, Sheriff. Her injuries necessitate further medical treatment. I ran some blood work. She is anemic, and both her liver and pancreatic functions are elevated. I need to run some scans to see the exact nature of the injuries." Whale swallowed. "She is also suffering from severe dietary deficiency and she is slightly underweight for her height. She needs proper care. More than you can give her yourself."

David pinched the bridge of his nose; controlling who would have access to Regina in the hospital would be a nightmare. "I can't trust anyone here to keep her safe. The judge will see the request for bail by ten at the latest. Leopold could be out of jail by noon."

"That's all the time I need to finish testing." Against his best judgement, the Sheriff agreed to the doctor's request.

EC

Regina was ready to leave the hospital by eleven am. Thankfully, the case had been assigned to D.A. Albert Spencer. Although David loathed the man and very much doubted he had Regina's interest in mind, his constant feud with Leopold White was a definite asset. Spencer had eyed the Mayor's office for some time now and convicting Leopold of a crime was certainly a road paved in gold.

While the nurses were helping Regina clean up, David followed Whale to pick up the necessary medication. Regina needed to stay under the radar; therefore they could not walk into the pharmacy with a prescription, especially considering Clark's allegiance to the mayor. Besides, Regina needed an IV for some of the required medication. Whale had printed care instructions that David was reading carefully. "Most importantly, she needs rest and time to heal." The doctor finished.

Whale and David helped Regina to the car. Now that the initial shock of finally being rescued had passed and the adrenaline had flushed out of her system, Regina could barely keep her eyes open. David settled her as comfortably as possible in the back of the police cruiser. He covered her with a blanket, making sure that no one would be able to identify her before driving toward Granny's diner.

Widow Lucas also ran a bed and breakfast and the Sheriff knew that the old woman would be discreet and happy to help Regina, having herself been the subject of spousal abuse in her youth. She had managed to escape her husband and had started her life again in Storybrooke with her then three-year-old child. Her charitable demeanor had soon earned her the nickname of Granny.

He parked in front of the bed and breakfast ten minutes after leaving the hospital. After making sure that Regina would not wake, he walked inside, finding the old woman balancing her books. "I need your help."

Granny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'd think you'd go to your father-in-law first." There was no lost love between Granny and the mayor ever since the incident involving her granddaughter, Ruby. She and Mary-Margaret had been best friends all the way through high school. One night, Ruby had taken Mary-Margaret to the school dance. Although the accident had not been Ruby's fault, Leopold had blamed her for endangering Mary-Margaret's life. After graduation, Ruby had moved to California and had never looked back. Although Granny missed her grandchild dearly, she had never forced Ruby to come visit. She had herself entertained the idea to move to California, but there were too many people in town she still cared about.

David swallowed before describing the events of the past few hours. The old woman's eyes widened in surprise. She had recognized all the signs in Regina but she had never thought anyone would be foolish or brave enough to try to protect her, least of all Leopold's own son-in-law. "What is Mary-Margaret saying about all this?"

David averted his eyes. "I don't know." His wife had left him fifty text messages over the past two hours. "I haven't talked to her yet."

"Where is Regina now?"

"Are you going to help me?"

The woman stood from behind her desk. "I'm guessing she needs a safe place to stay. You brought her here."

David nodded. "Once Leopold is released on bail, she won't be safe anywhere… you're the only one he can't coerce."

Granny nodded. "I'll go prepare a room for her upstairs."

David first carried Regina upstairs and settled her on the bed. The woman was so exhausted that the motion did not wake her. While Granny was working to make her new protegee more comfortable, David went fetching for the hospital supply.

David started Regina's IV and elevated the bag using the coat hanger in the room. Regina stirred in her sleep. David sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back "You're safe here. Just get some rest."

Regina was too tired to argue and she soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

EC

David was waiting for Mary-Margaret at the dinner. He had placed Regina's file in front of him, ready to have a long overdue explanation with his wife. The short brunette stormed through the front door ten minutes later.

Mary-Margaret spotted her husband immediately. Bumping into a few customers on her way to the furthest booth, she sat in front of David. "Why did you arrest my father?"

"You know why. You bailed him out."

"He said Regina fell down the stairs."

"How many times has she fallen down the stairs, Snow?" He used her nickname, trying to get her past her rage and the blind devotion she held for her father. When Snow did not reply, he pushed the file toward his wife. He opened it to the first picture of Regina: it showed the bruise on her face. Mary-Margaret gasped in both shock and horror. She placed her hand in front of her open mouth; tears were springing from the corner of her eyes. David flipped through all the pictures that had been taken at the hospital earlier in the day. "We can't allow this to happen ever again."


	2. Chapter 2: You are not alone

**You are not alone**

David Nolan climbed the stairs leading to Regina's bedroom slowly. Although Mary-Margaret was convinced he was telling her the truth about her stepmother's conditions, she still couldn't believe that her father was the monster David knew him to be. Since her mother's death almost fifteen years earlier, she had placed her father on a pedestal. But sometimes, even heroes could fall.

When he entered the room, he found Granny knitting in the armchair near the window at the foot of the bed where he had left Regina a few hours earlier. "How is she?" He whispered to the bed-and-breakfast owner.

"Scared." Granny answered, looking at him over her glasses. "She woke up half an hour ago and asked for you."

David sighed. Regina was his responsibility now but he also had a wife and baby at home. Despite his best efforts, he wouldn't be able to spend his entire days and nights with the frightened woman.

Granny seemed to have sense his internal struggle. She stood from the chair. "She is trusting _you_ to help her. You can't abandon her."

"I know." The sheriff answered in-between clenched teeth. "I'm not planning to." He looked at Regina asleep on the bed. Her features were contorted in pain and fear and she was twitching, in the midst of a nightmare. "Has she eaten anything?"

Granny shook her head. "I offered to get her something when she woke."

"But she didn't want to be left alone." David finished for the old woman. "I'll stay with her. Can you get her some soup?"

"Of course." Granny smiled before exiting the bedroom, sparing one last look at Regina. The woman seemed so small on the bed and Granny's heart broke at the thought of what Regina must have gone through.

David sat on edge of the bed beside Regina and rubbed her back gently. "Regina…" He hadn't been prepared for the woman's reaction. Her eyes shot open and she squirmed away from him, clearly afraid of what would come next. "Hey… shhh.. It's just me." He said soothingly. "You were having a nightmare." As soon as she recognized the sheriff, Regina settled on the bed. David smiled at her encouragingly. "You're safe, here. No one is coming for you."

Regina shrugged. "It's only a matter of time."

David placed his hand over the small of her back. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Even when you're not here?"

David sighed. "I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Mary-Margaret." Regina tensed at the mention of her stepdaughter. "She doesn't know you're here. But she is not a sixteen-year-old teenager anymore. She is going to hold her father accountable." He continued with more assurance than he felt. "You're not alone anymore."

Regina buried her face into the soft pillow and cried. David let her. Beyond the physical trauma, he knew that the psychological one ran deeper. She needed to talk to Archie, but first, she needed to feel safe and taken care of. By the time Granny came back half an hour later with some soup and a piece of apple pie, Regina had somewhat quieted.

"How about we put some food in your stomach?" The old lady announced cheerfully.

"Regina, are you hungry?" David asked her with a bright smile.

The brunette shook her head. "Not really." She never had much of an appetite.

"How about we give a try?" David encouraged her. Whale had made it very clear that she needed to gain some weight as well as getting more nutrients. "Besides, Granny's apple pie is the best."

Regina considered the offer. "I like apples." She conceded.

David chuckled. "Do you need help sitting up?" After everything Regina had been through, he had made a point to always ask her for permission before touching her.

Regina nodded and David leaned toward her. "Wrap your arm around my neck. And you need to tell me if I'm hurting you." With another nod, Regina followed his instructions. David helped her move carefully into a sitting position on the bed and Granny placed the tray on her lap. Regina started eating the soup slowly under the watchful eyes of her rescuers. Once she was finished with half the bowl, Regina took a few bites of the apple pie before pushing the tray away. Neither David nor Granny tried to force her to eat more. Her appetite would return eventually but it would take time.

"Would you like to shower?" David asked her.

Regina nodded quickly. Despite the sponge bath the nurses had given her at the hospital, she felt dirty. She hadn't had the opportunity to wash away her husband's seed. David helped Regina to her feet and walked her toward the shared bathroom. "Granny is going to help you. I'll be right outside."

The shower took a lot longer than expected but for the first time in years, Regina felt clean and free. The water had soothed her bruised skin and as Granny had helped her remove traces of her husband, she had let herself hope. She hoped that once the bruises were faded, she would never have to bear her husband's marks again. After helping her in one of Ruby's t-shirt, Granny walked Regina back to her bedroom. She smiled at David, the first genuine one he had seen from her in all the years he had known Regina.

Regina was asleep before her head even touched the pillow. "Sweet dreams." David wished her as he arranged the blankets around her. As he was about to thank Granny for all her help, his phone buzzed. He retrieved it from his pocket and read the text message, frowning.

"What is it?" Granny prompted.

"Snow. She says she has something for me. Something to help Regina."

"Go. I'll stay with her."

EC

David arrived at the loft fifteen minutes later. After greeting his baby girl, the sheriff sat at the counter with his wife. Mary-Margaret placed the voice recorder she often used while preparing her lessons in front of David and pressed play.

" _Tell your husband to bring me back my wife!"_ Leopold's voice was coming clear in the recording.

" _You're hurting her!"_

" _Is this what your ignorant son of a miner told you? I don't know what he thinks happened. But I didn't touch her. I never have!"_

" _I saw the pictures, daddy! She didn't get those bruises by falling down a staircase! What have you done to her?"_ Mary-Margaret's voice was trembling.

" _Nothing! Nothing that concerns you anyway. She is my wife!"_

" _And that gives you the right to beat her? What else did you do to her? Did she ever agree to marry you or did you force her?"_

" _I never forced Regina to do anything but her marital duties."_

David heard Snow gasped. " _And when she didn't?"_ When her father didn't answer, Snow continued for him. " _It's true, isn't it? David arrested you because you beat her up."_ David heard a soft sob. " _How can I have been so blind? You're a monster!"_

David heard some ruffling. " _Let go of me!"_ He heard his wife once more. " _Did you touch her? Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth or you'll never see me or Emma again!"_

" _I expect Regina to behave as my wife, yes! Is it a crime? Is it a crime to ask one's wife to prepare a decent meal at the end of the day? Or to provide me with some comfort at night? Doesn't David expect you in his bed?"_

" _NO!"_ Snow screamed. " _You beat her… you raped her… How… how could you?"_ David heard more movements and a click, signaling the end of the recording. He looked at the recorder for a long time: this was the only proof he needed to send Leopold to jail for years.

After a few long minutes, David looked at his wife. "Did he hurt you?"

Snow shook her head. "He was mad. And… I believe you. I believe Regina. And … oh David, tell her I'm so sorry!" David wrapped his arms around his crying wife.

"You're going to tell her that yourself. And you're going to help her. She is going to need all the support she can get. She needs to know that her family is not going to abandon her."


	3. Chapter 3: One Hug

**One hug**

David parked his old battered truck on Main Street near the Sheriff's station and grabbed his duffel bag from the back. Ensuring that he wasn't being followed, he walked around the block to enter the bed and breakfast.

The sheriff found Regina and Granny as he had left them a few hours earlier, that is with Regina sound asleep and Granny knitting in the armchair. As soon as he entered the room, Granny looked at him expectantly. "What did Snow have to say?"

In response, David placed his duffel bag on the desk and retrieved the recording. After listening to the conversation between Mayor White and his daughter, Granny looked at David worryingly. "Where is Snow now?"

"She and Emma are with my deputy. It was too late to wake up a judge to have the bail rescinded tonight." David sighed. "I'll change the locks of the loft tomorrow too. But I don't think that Leopold would harm his daughter. He literally worships the ground she walks on."

"Not if she is siding against him in court."

David wiped his face with his hand. He was tired. He had been up for almost 24 hours and he could barely think straight. "I need to talk to the judge. But waking him in the middle of the night will not get Regina nor Snow anywhere. They are safe for tonight.", he finished more firmly. He was torn between his love for his family and his duty toward Regina. "How is she?" The sheriff nodded toward the bed.

"She's been sleeping since you've been gone." David looked at his watch and grunted. He hated to have to wake her up to take the medication Whale had prescribed. After watching the woman rest peacefully for another minute, he decided that the pills could wait; sleep was more important. "I've prepared the room next door for you." Granny continued as she stood from the armchair.

David shook his head. "No. I'll stay here with Regina. I don't want her to wake up alone in the middle of the night."

Granny nodded. "There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet. I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you. For everything."

"It's the least I can do." Granny looked at Regina before opening the bedroom's door. "Good night, David."

"Good night."

As soon as the old woman left, David grabbed the blankets and pillows as silently as possible and tried to make the armchair comfortable for the night. His exhaustion won over his discomfort and he fell asleep immediately.

David was woken up a few hours later by screams and plaintive cries. "Please, no! Please, please, please!" Regina was thrashing on the bed in the midst of a nightmare.

"Regina!" David called out as he rushed toward the bed. Regina bolted upright, her eyes wide with fear. David reached for her but she shrieked in pain and fear. "Regina…" He softened his tone, "... you're ok. You're at Granny's. You're safe here." Regina looked around the room as she was more fully waking up. Her breathing was still labored but she had stopped fighting against her invisible husband.

David reached for her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb soothingly. "No one is gonna hurt you. You're safe." He kept reciting his mantra, watching Regina slowly calming down. David sat down next to her on the bed all the while reassuring her that her husband would never be able to hurt her here. Regina was sobbing in both relief and fear.

"Regina?" David called her name softly, trying to focus her on the present. The brunette turned her head toward David, ashamed to have let him witness her breakdown. Her lower lip was quivering and she was fighting her own tears. "Would you like to talk about it?" David offered.

Regina shook her head. She had no intention on reliving this particular nightmare. David scooted toward her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shaking form in a gentle hug. Regina tensed immediately, her mind ringing alarm bells at David's proximity. She steeled herself, waiting for the blow that was surely about to come.

David's heart broke at Regina's reaction. After years of abuse, Regina couldn't even take comfort into a hug. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered to her. He never let go of Regina, waiting for her to make the first move.

Since Regina didn't try to move away from him, David tightened his embrace, gently rubbing her back. Slowly, Regina relaxed, letting David's warmth soothe her fears. She hesitantly snuggled more into him, looking for the comfort she was desperately craving. "I was with him." She finally whispered.

David placed his cheek on top of her head. "He's not going to lay a hand on you again. I promise."

Regina fisted his shirt and hold onto the only person who had tried to protect her. After the years of abuse at the hands of Leopold White, she barely remembered what a hug felt like. But safely tucked in David's arms, she started to remember the warm feeling of safety that came with the gesture. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck, letting her tears slide down his throat.

"You can talk to me, Regina." David whispered.

"I just want to be held." She said in a hesitant voice, afraid of the rejection if she expressed her needs.

David nodded. "I'm right here." He rubbed her shoulders gently, slowly leaning down on the bed pulling Regina with him. "You don't have to be afraid."

They stayed in silence for a long time until Regina's breathing evened out. Soon after, David closed his eyes, finally getting the rest he needed after the events of the past twenty four hours. His life has been completely turned upside down. He just didn't know how much just yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Wow! Thank you for all the love for this story and the reviews (and correction. This is unbeta'ed so unfortunately mistakes will most likely happen). I'll write Henry and Cora in; just probably not in the next few chapters.  
It IS EvilCharming endgame... just will take a while to get there. David still loves his wife and they just had a child together.  
Please let me know if you'd like to see certain characters or themes.

* * *

 **Breakfast**

David watched as Regina started stirring on the bed. She had woken up twice during the night, the first time to take some pain medication and the second when Snow had called him in the early morning to let him know that she and Emma would be going to the loft to collect some of their belongings. David had been up since this second phone call, wondering how he was going to protect Regina while taking care of his own family. _Except Regina was part of his family._ He kept reminding himself.

David had never gotten to know Regina White. She had been but a mere presence in the back of the room during their family gathering, never speaking until spoken to. David chastised himself again for having missed the signs of the abusive relationship Regina had suffered through. Worse still… he had seen the signs but had decided to ignore them. And he couldn't forgive himself. All he could do now was to make sure that Regina was safe and healing.

When the brunette moaned on the bed, David got up from the armchair and kneeled by her side on the floor. Regina was laying on her uninjured side, her face mostly hidden by a mane of soft black hair. "Morning sleeping beauty!" The sheriff greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." Regina replied still half asleep.

"How are you feeling?" David reached for Regina slowly to tuck her hair behind her ear. Regina tensed as soon as she saw the hand approaching her. David steeled himself for an instant, waiting for Regina to relax. Once she did, he gently moved her hair away, softly caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She would have to learn to trust others again. It would take time but Regina was proving to David that she was willing to try.

"Hurts." She replied in a small voice, her hand cradling over her broken ribs.

David looked at his watch. Her last dose of painkillers was about eight hours ago. "I'll get you something." David stood up and reached for the bag of medication he had left on the dresser. He took two pills and reached for the water pitcher Granny had placed on the desk. He filled up a glass and sat down on the bed next to Regina. He placed the pills and glass on the nightstand and turned toward the woman visibly in a lot of pain. "I'm going to help you sit up, ok? I'll be gentle."

Regina nodded and David first helped her roll on her back and then into a sitting position. The movements sent waves of pain through Regina's body but she bit her lip and didn't make a sound. She was not allowed to show her pain. David rubbed her arm in comfort before handing her the glass and pills.

"What time is it?" Regina asked David as she handed him the half-empty glass back.

"A little after 11am." David informed her while setting the glass back on the nightstand.

Regina's eyes widened in shock. She had never slept this late before. She had never been allowed to sleep this late before. She was to wake up at 5am to prepare Leopold his breakfast and make herself presentable. "I'm… I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize. You need the rest, Regina."

"I'm keeping you away from your family."

"Of which you're a part of." David gently took her hand. "You're not alone. I won't let anything happen to you."

Regina nodded quickly, holding back her tears. She squeezed David's hand, the only tangible proof that this was not all a dream, that she wasn't in fact back at the mansion on Mifflin Street about to start another grueling day. She leaned toward David unconsciously, needing him to hold her but afraid - and also not knowing how - to ask. The sheriff repositioned himself next to Regina in response, pulling her close to him in a comforting hug. He kissed her temple before he could think about the act. "This is all you have to do for now. Rest and heal."

Regina nodded, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to. You can stay here as long as you want. We can find you your own place in town once you start feeling better."

"I don't want to impose on you or Granny. I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who should be apologizing. I am. I'm sorry I didn't help you before. All the signs were there… I …"

"Just couldn't believe it?" Regina finished for him. "It's hard to believe when your own family is involved." She whispered.

David nodded. "Mary-Margaret worshipped her father."

Regina frowned at the choice of tense. "What happened?"

"She confronted her father… he admitted to…" David left the sentence hung in the air, unwilling to pronounce the words.

"Beat me? Rape me?" She sighed. "I used to forbid myself from using these words. I used to think that it was my fault. That if I were a good girl, I wouldn't be punished."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know. But it took me a long time to admit that to myself."

"Why didn't you try to leave?" David finally asked her.

"And where would I have gone? No one here would have been brave or foolish enough to help me. I have no money to buy a bus ticket, let alone move to another town. And I don't think anybody would have given me a ride to the nearest town. Besides, Leopold would have eventually found me and brought me back here. It wasn't a risk I was willing to take."

David swallowed hard, trying not to imagine what would Leopold have done to Regina for her betrayal. "What about your parents?"

Regina stayed silent and David decided to drop the conversation altogether. Regina needed to talk but he wasn't planning on interrogating her. She was the victim. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Regina confessed. "I've never had a big appetite."

Hopefully, this would change too. "You need to eat something. Doctor's orders." Regina smiled despite herself. It felt good to have someone who cared for her well-being. "What would you like? I can get you something from the diner and I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind making a special order for his very special guest."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what you'd like to eat? I can get you a menu if you'd like."

"No. I don't know what I like. Leopold decided on the menus. I just cooked them."

She didn't have to tell him that she despised the food he loved. "Well, I can tell you what I like. Pancakes… with lots of syrup."

Regina couldn't remember having pancakes in her life. Although it had been a favorite of Mary-Margaret's, Leopold had not allowed her to eat them in fear that she would lose her figure. "I've never had pancakes."

"Then we need to introduce you to this sugary decadence with no nutritional value!" Regina laughed softly but almost immediately hissed when the gesture hurt her broken ribs. "You're ok?" David asked her in concern.

"Yeah… just don't make me laugh."

"I'll see what I can do." He rubbed her back softly. "Anything else to go with the pancakes? Coffee? Tea?"

"Can I get some coffee?" Her tone was hesitant, asking for permission.

"Black? Milk?" He asked her.

"Just a little bit of milk, please."

"I'll be right back." He promised her as he slipped off the bed as carefully as he could manage as to not hurt her ribs. Regina immediately missed the contact.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "And please thank Granny."

"You don't have to thank me, Regina." He grabbed his wallet and cell phone from the desk and slipped his shoes on, not bothering with the laces.

The Sheriff came back with the food twenty minutes later. "Sorry it took so long." He announced as he entered the room. "Granny had just closed the kitchen for breakfast and was starting on lunch but she made …" David's heart beat faster when he saw the empty bed. He turned his head toward the small window and was relieved to see Regina standing there. He placed the food on the desk and walked toward her. "You should be in bed."

Regina smiled softly. "The painkillers kicked in… I just wanted to be out of bed."

David nodded his understanding. "Your pancakes have arrived. She made you apple pancakes… you said you liked apples."

Regina nodded. "Since I was a kid…" She didn't have many memories of her childhood but she remembered the orchard. Her father took her there every Saturday.

David helped Regina sit at the desk. She cupped the mug of coffee with both hands, reveling in the smell. She had always wanted to try it but Leopold had never put it on the grocery list. She took a sip and moaned. She loved the bold taste of the drink.

David smiled at her. "I guess we can add coffee to the list of what you like."

Regina nodded. "I know it's stupid. I'm a grown woman in her mid-thirties who's never had coffee or pancakes."

David was surprised by her age. He knew she was young. Just not that young. "It's not stupid."

Regina cut the pancakes with her fork and carefully took a bite. David hadn't lied to her: this was definitely a sugary decadence she was planning on having more often.


	5. Chapter 5: First night

Thanks for reading this story and for the suggestions! I won't make David cheat on Mary-Margaret but the situation will get more tense as the story moves forward. They both feel guilty about what happened to Regina and they'll both work through that guilt but in different ways.

I'll see how to include Tink and Mal maybe as soon as the next chapter or two!

* * *

David sighed as he parked the car in front of the loft. He had left Regina in Granny's care for the night, the first since he had arrested his father-in-law over a week ago. He had spent every single night with her since then and it was putting pressure on his marriage. Regina had been understanding of his situation and had pushed him to go home for the night, so he could spend the evening with Mary-Margaret and Emma.

David grabbed his duffel bag out of the car and locked the vehicle. He slowly climbed the stairs leading to the small apartment on the top floor. As soon as he opened the door, the delicious smell of his wife's cooking greeted him.

"Good evening!" Mary-Margaret welcomed him as he entered their home. She lowered the heat from high to medium and removed her apron before approaching her husband. She pecked him on the lips. "I made your favorite: onion soup with sourdough bread, a salad, and a chocolate cake for dessert."

David smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his wife. It was good to be home but he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt. He had promised Regina he would take of her and he had left her alone in her room. "Sound divine." He replied, keeping his misgivings to himself. "Where is Emma?"

"Still napping." His wife replied.

David closed his eyes and groaned. His baby girl would be up all night. "How is she doing?"

"The teething ring is definitely helping. She's been sleeping better." Mary-Margaret helped David remove his jacket and the man took off his gun and holster while she hung his leather jacket. "How is Regina?" She asked cautiously. It was a sore subject between the two of them. She knew David blamed her for not trying to help her stepmother although he never admitted to it. He didn't have to. She could read it on his face.

"Better. She's been sleeping a lot. Her ribs are less painful and she's able to move around a little more. Most of the superficial bruises have healed." Except her right eye and thighs, he finished to himself.

"Is she going to stay at Granny's?" Mary-Margaret asked softly.

"Yes. For the time being." David confirmed. "She is scheduled for a visit with Whale tomorrow. Then I want to take her back to the mansion."

Mary-Margaret turned around in shock. "Why? It's so soon!"

"I want her to take her personal items. Your father hired Mr. Gold as his attorney. Another bond hearing has been scheduled for next Friday. I'm afraid your father will be released on bail then."

Mary-Margaret's jaw dropped open. "What's going to happen? To us? To Emma? To Regina?"

"I don't want you or Regina alone. You'll stay with me or Thomas." His deputy has already made arrangement to stay at the bed and breakfast in the room next to Regina.

Mary-Margaret nodded her understanding. "Would it be simpler if Regina would come stay with us at the loft? I can convert the upstairs studio into a bedroom." She used the studio seldomly to prepare art projects for her fourth graders.

David closed his eyes. This would be the ideal situation but he didn't want to ask Regina to move in with her stepdaughter, not after everything she had been through because of Mary-Margaret. "Regina needs lots of rest. I don't think she would get much with a 5-month old baby in the house." He lied.

Mary-Margaret didn't respond. She had seen right through the lie but decided not to confront her husband on it. "Dinner will be ready in just a minute. Do you want to open a bottle of wine?"

David walked toward the small wine collection they kept on hand. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Red would be nice." Mary-Margaret suggested.

David selected a Napa valley wine and walked back to the kitchen area, in search of the bottle opener. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Mary-Margaret tried to hide her disappointment. She had hoped they could spend the evening talking to each other like they used to. "How would you feel about watching the Notebook again?" It was the movie they had watched on their first date, when they were both still in high school. They had promised each other to have the same epic love story as Noah and Allie. For a while, their marriage had felt like a fairy tale. But the honeymoon had been over quickly: Leopold's overbearing presence in their marriage and her inability to conceive had strained the relationship. But their love had been stronger and they had faced these difficulties together. However, Mary-Margaret couldn't shake the feeling that this time was different.

"Sounds good." David replied in a detached tone.

Mary-Margaret dropped the saucepan on the hot plate and turned around to face her husband. "What's wrong, David? Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"At least have the decency not to lie to me." Mary-Margaret shook her head in denial.

David sighed. "I'm not mad." He reiterated. "I'm just…." He shrugged. He raised his hands up and let them fall in surrender. "I'm concerned about Regina."

Mary-Margaret closed her eyes. "You're mad at me because I haven't tried to help her."

"No! Yes! No… I don't know." David replied honestly. "I'm not just mad at you. I'm mad at myself and I'm sorry for taking it out on you. All the signs were there but I didn't see them. I just don't know if I didn't see them because I've honestly missed them or if I just didn't want to see them."

Mary-Margaret turned the heat off before approaching her husband. She took his hand and gently beckoned him to follow her on the couch. "I knew Regina wasn't happy." She laced her fingers with his. "But I swear to you I didn't know he beat her."

"She told me you walked on them once… when you were a teenager."

Mary-Margaret frowned, searching her memories. As soon as she remembered the incident, she closed her eyes. She reopened them again before telling David the truth. "I was coming back from cheerleading practice. I had just made team captain and I was excited to tell Daddy." She whispered. "I called for them but they didn't answer. I heard laughing and grunting from the study and I opened the door without knocking. Regina was bent over the desk… I knew what they were doing… I wasn't that innocent. But I thought it was consensual!" She shook her head, remembering the details of what had ensued. Her father had been surprised and embarrassed. She had apologized profusely and they had spent the rest of the evening celebrating her news. Regina had cooked a meal and made apple turnovers for dessert, Snow's favorite. She remembered the look on Regina's face: she hadn't been embarrassed then. Rather she had looked grateful for the interruption. She also remembered the slight limp that the teenager had brushed off when her stepmother had told her she had hit the corner of the desk earlier that day. She had been blind too.

David sighed. "She needs our help."

"But she won't take mine."

"Give her some time. She needs to learn to trust again."

"She trusted you. She trusts you." Mary-Margaret kept the jealousy from her tone.

David nodded. "Mary-Margaret…" He started shyly. He knew this was a large favor to ask. "About the living arrangements…"

"You want to stay at Granny's and have Thomas here?"

David shook his head. "No. Not permanently. But I also want to spend some nights at the bed and breakfast. I don't want Regina to feel alone."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "I understand." She sighed. David opened his mouth to reassure his wife but Emma started crying. "She is probably hungry." She announced as she was standing up.

David placed his hand on his wife's forearm. "Let me get her. And let's have dinner together while we watch the Notebook." He offered as a form of truce.

Mary-Margaret nodded. "I love you."

"And I love you too." He pecked her lips as he stood to get his baby girl.

EC

David groaned when his cell phone rang loudly. He reached for the damned device on his bedside table to turn it off. However, his foggy mind managed to process the fact that the ringtone wasn't the one set as his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and found himself plunged in darkness.

"David…" Mary-Margaret mumbled, half asleep.

"Shh..." He soothed while taking the call, the 2:01am shining brightly as a taunting reminder that he would not get much sleep tonight either. "Hello." David whispered in the device while slowly getting up and walking toward the living area.

" _This is Dr. Whale."_

The announcement had the same effect as a cold bucket of water. "Is Regina alright?" He heard a sigh on the other line.

" _Mrs Lucas brought her here about half an hour ago with severe nausea."_

"What's wrong with her?" David frowned, looking at Mary-Margaret sitting up on their bed and turning the light on.

" _She vomited a little bit of blood and I'd like to do an endoscopy just to be safe. My best guess is gastritis. She's mentioned she's been vomiting lately after... "_ Whale didn't have to finish that sentence. " _Her stomach lining is probably just irritated but I want to make sure it's nothing more serious."_

"Is Regina consenting to it?"

" _Yes. But…"_

"She wants somebody with her." David finished for the doctor. "I'm on my way." After thanking the doctor for the call and assuring him he'll be at the hospital under ten minutes, David hung up and looked at his wife. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." Mary-Margaret slid out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"Regina started vomiting. Whale thinks it's gastritis but he wants to make sure with an endoscopy." David didn't have to describe the procedure. Leopold had to undergo it a few years back for his ulcer problem. He put his jeans and shirt on quickly. "Don't wait for me. I'm probably going to stay with Regina most of the night."

"I can meet you in the morning with breakfast." She offered.

David looked at his wife. "How about we meet for breakfast with Regina in a couple of days? When she is feeling better?"

Mary-Margaret nodded her understanding. "I'll drop off some clothes for you at Granny's in the morning."

"Thank you." David hugged his wife. "Thank you for understanding."

Mary-Margaret just nodded. "Always."

EC

When David arrived to the hospital promptly eight and half minutes after hanging up with Whale, he was shown to Regina's hospital room. The brunette was lying on her left side while the doctor was preparing the instrument for the procedure. She smiled weakly when she saw him. He immediately was by her side, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you."

Regina shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Regina was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I gave her a mild sedative to help her relax." Whale provided as an explanation. "Can you stay toward the head of the bed and keep her calm?" He asked the sheriff. "It won't hurt but it will be uncomfortable."

After everything Regina had been through, neither men wanted her to be uncomfortable. David repositioned himself, still holding Regina's hand and making sure she could still see him. "Ok?" He asked her.

Regina nodded and squeezed his hand. Her eyes were closing despite her best efforts.

"Can you open your mouth?" Whale asked her. Regina executed herself immediately and the doctor applied a local anesthetic to the back of her throat. He then placed the mouthguard and started to feed the tube down slowly to minimize her discomfort. "Swallow." He gently prompted her.

Regina choked around the foreign object but did as she was asked. David kept holding her hand while gently caressing her right cheek and temple with his free hand.

The test was over under thirty minutes. Regina hadn't moved during the entire procedure, not even acknowledging her own discomfort. Years of abuse at Leopold's hands had taught her to hide her pain. That it wasn't relevant. That she wasn't relevant.

"How are you feeling?" David asked her while pivoting to face Regina directly. The brunette only nodded once. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the much needed sleep. David tucked the blanket around her. "How is she doing?" David asked the doctor.

"Some inflammation on her stomach lining. I'm going to prescribe her some antacid to help."

"What caused it?"

"Repeated vomiting. Either from stress or from being hit in the stomach. Or both." Whale looked at the woman sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"She was fine over the past week." David argued back.

"When you were with her." The doctor looked at the man directly in the eyes. "Mrs. Lucas said she was tense most of the evening after you left."

David turned his attention back to Regina. She needed him. But so did Mary-Margaret.


	6. Chapter 6: Gift

Short update! I'll miss these two on my screen and the BTS pics! Hope to see Josh in his next project soon!

Maleficent is coming next chapter and Tink probably in the one after. Let me know where you want to see this story go. I have a few ideas but since I'm literally writing snapshots, I can write pretty much any scene in.

* * *

 **Gift**

The night had been quieter than he had expected. Regina had slept until mid-morning when the nurse came to wake her for some breakfast. She ate most of what was on her tray to Whale's satisfaction. He was now running additional tests on her and David used the time to go down to the hospital's gift shop to buy some toiletries and a clean shirt for Regina. As he was about to pay for the items, his eyes caught a small teddy bear wearing a 'Get Well Soon' t-shirt. David smiled and picked the toy up. "Can you add this too?" He asked the cashier.

"Of course." She replied cheerfully.

As David was walking back toward Regina's room, he ran into Dr. Whale. "How is she?" The sheriff asked immediately.

"Much better." The doctor answered with a smile. "We ran some blood tests last night. Her liver and pancreatic values are within normal range and she gained about 2lbs over the past week, which is excellent. She also seems more rested and less jittery. She's cleared to go whenever she is ready."

David breathed out a sigh of relief. "I got her a shirt and some toiletries." He showed the doctor the bag. "Can she stay up today or do I need to get her back to Granny's immediately?"

The doctor frowned. "Medically, I would encourage her to start going outside. Her ribs are healing and getting some fresh air might actually help."

"But…" David supplied.

"But she still hasn't talked to Dr. Hopper."

David sighed. This had been a sore subject. Regina didn't want to talk about Leopold and her life. "I won't force her."

"She needs to. She needs to come to terms with what's happened to her."

David closed his eyes. "I know. And I think she understands that too. But I also think we should give her a little bit of space. Regina doesn't really know who she is and I think we owe her some time to figure that out for herself."

Whale agreed reluctantly. "She also needs to start rebuilding her life. Away from her husband. It won't be easy… to become independent again."

"I think she'll surprise us. She's learning to trust and she is also becoming more assertive."

Whale smiled. "Where are you planning to take her?"

David sighed. "To the mansion first. Leopold hired Mr. Gold as his lawyer. There is a new bail hearing scheduled for tomorrow. If Leopold makes bail, I want Regina to be able to pick up her personal items before he gets back to the house."

"These are my two cents but she might want to start over completely and not get anything from the house."

David hadn't really considered this. "I'll ask her. It should be her choice and not Leopold's." Whale nodded. "Then Granny and I were thinking about taking her shopping. She might enjoy choosing something for herself." He suspected that Leopold controlled her wardrobe as much as he controlled the menus.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy being outside. And it will do her some good to focus on more normal activities." He smiled before taking his leave. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few patients to see."

"Of course!" David moved out of the doctor's way. "Thank you for your help."

"No. Thank you for helping her." The two men awkwardly said their goodbyes and David resumed walking toward Regina's room.

He found her sitting up on the bed, watching TV. "Hey. Just talked to Whale, who gave you a clean bill of health." He announced as he entered the room.

Regina jumped at the voice but smiled as soon as she recognized David. "Yeah… he also gave me a prescription for my stomach." She watched as David placed the bag on the armchair he had spent most of the night in. "I'm sorry." She felt guilty from taking him away from his family.

The sheriff looked at the broken woman on the bed. He made his way to her and sat at the foot. "You don't have to apologize for being sick, Regina." He took her hand. "I shouldn't have left last night. I'm sorry."

Regina looked away. "I was afraid…" She whispered.

David rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "You don't have to explain and if you want me to stay with you, you just need to ask me. Ok?"

"You have a child and a wife…"

"And you're part of this family." He argued. "Mary-Margaret understands." Regina cringed at the name. "She wants to help you."

"She's done enough."

David didn't push her further on the subject. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Regina nodded slowly. David smiled at her. "I still haven't won a game of Monopoly against you." He teased. They had been playing while she was recovering and David had let her won most games.

Regina finally looked at him, afraid to have offended him. "I'm...I'm sorry. You seemed to enjoy the games."

David's heart broke at her reaction. He scooted closer to her on the bed, tucking her long black hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and caressed her skin softly, waiting for her eyes to settle on his own again. Once she did, he spoke to her reassuringly. "I enjoy spending time with you." She smiled softly. "Tell you what: you choose what we're going tonight."

Regina's eyes widened in shock. She was never asked to choose. Her mother had her evenings planned with after-school lessons and the best she had hoped with Leopold was that he would be too busy or drunk to pay any attention to her. On these rare occasions, she would go to bed early, finally getting some rest before he would join her in the middle of the night. After he was done, she never went back to sleep.

David smiled at her encouragingly. Whale was right: Regina would have to learn to become independent again and having her make even the smallest decisions was a step in the right direction. Besides, he was curious and somewhat excited about what she would come up with.

He got up from the bed and walked back toward the bag. "I got you some toiletries." He placed the travel bag on the chair. "And a clean shirt." He turned around, proudly displaying the shirt with 'I love Maine' written across the front. "I know it's not the latest fashion but it will do until we can get you more clothes."

"It's fine." Regina sat on the edge of the bed, ready for a shower. Her throat was still bothering her but she was looking forward to be able to brush her teeth.

"And a 'get well wish'". David brandished the small teddy bear. Regina's eyes filled up with tears at the sight of the plushed toy.

"Are you alright?" David asked her, suddenly concerned he had done something wrong. He sat next to her on the bed. "Regina?"

Regina grabbed the teddy bear from David and held it against her heart. The sheriff let go of the small toy, not understanding Regina's reaction.

Regina knew that she was overreacting but the teddy bear meant more to her than she could have possibly imagined. She had received gifts before: Leopold had made sure to shower her with expensive clothes and jewelry not because she might enjoy them but because they were a clear mark of his status. He couldn't care less about pleasing her. They were another way to own her. But this bear was truly given as a gift, a small gesture meant to make her feel better without waiting for anything in return. Regina snuggled the bear and let herself cry. David just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Whale was right: she needed to talk about her past. Most importantly, she needed to come to terms with it and start looking toward her future.


	7. Chapter 7: The deal

Hope you like this installment. I have plans to incorporate Daniel, Cora, Henry Sr, and Tink in the next few chapters. Let me know if there is any other characters you'd like to see and what you'd like Regina to propose for their evening activity!

* * *

The Deal

David parked the police cruiser in front of the elegant two-story home located at 108 Mifflin Street. To the outside world, it was a dream house but to Regina, it had been a golden cage. David watched her hug the teddy bear tightly, her breathing speeding up slightly at the thought of returning to her husband's home. David gently took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We won't be here long."

Regina nodded. "I just want a couple of things from the house." She declared in a firm tone, trying to give herself enough courage to face her worst nightmare.

"Take everything you need."

"Let's get this over with." She took a deep breath before opening the passenger door and getting out of the vehicle. David did the same and rounded the cruiser to meet Regina. He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently led her up the driveway of her former home.

The Sheriff's blood boiled in his veins as soon as he saw Mr Gold. He felt Regina tense immediately as she stopped in her tracks. "What is he doing here?" Her nostrils were flaring with rage. Whatever her history with the man was, it wasn't pretty.

"Wait here." He asked her before walking the few steps separating him from the porch where the lawyer was standing.

"Sheriff Nolan." The man greeted tersely. "I believe Mrs White and I have some business to attend to."

"She just wants to get some of her things out of the house."

"Things that belong to my client." Mr Gold argued back. "And therefore Mrs White has no rights to them. But my client is feeling generous and has authorized me to make Mrs White a non-negotiable offer."

"What kind of offer?" David's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Some alimony while my client is awaiting trial. A generous offer if I may say so myself."

"It was no generous offer." The man jumped at the feminine voice. David turned on his heels to find Assistant D.A. Malerie Balaur, better known as Maleficent in the courtroom for the fierceness with which she handled all her cases. The nickname had stuck after a defense lawyer had compared her to a fire-breathing dragon. "The judge ordered your client to pay alimony until a divorce settlement could be reached." The blonde woman smiled at David warmly.

"Mal." He greeted. Over the past few years working at the Sheriff's office, David had come to appreciate Malerie's dedication to her job. She had a conviction rate of about 93%, higher than anyone else at the D.A.'s office.

"Sheriff." She greeted back before turning her attention toward Regina, who had stayed in the driveway of her own home, unsure of what to do next.

"Shall we?" Gold extended his hand to motion Regina inside the home. "I'd like to get this unpleasant business behind me." Regina slowly approached the trio on the porch, staying near David and eyeing both lawyers suspiciously.

David rolled his eyes but said nothing. The man didn't have the decency to look Regina in the eyes, to look at what his client had done to her. Although her bruising had diminished considerably, she still bore the marks of her most recent encounter with Leopold White. David reached out for the woman's hand and started toward the front door only to be stopped a few seconds later by the lawyer's hand flat across his chest. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay outside. The Sheriff's department doesn't have a warrant to enter the home." He turned toward Mal shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "And neither does the D.A.'s office."

Regina recoiled at the realization that she would have to go inside the home alone. She shook her head and took a step back. "No… I don't need anything inside the home."

David held her hand firmly, knowing that if he let go she would run away. "Regina…" He called out softly, letting her take a few steps back down the porch toward the alleyway. "I'm going to call Granny. She'll be with you."

Regina shook her head. "It's ok. I don't need anything."

Mal slowly approached the frightened brunette. She had seen this behavior before in New York when she was the D.A. attached to the cases coming from the the Special Victims Unit. They were the reason she had moved to a sleepy town in Northern Maine. "Regina, you don't have to go inside if you don't want to." She reassured immediately. "If you give a list of the items you want to a friend, that person will go inside and take them for you. But I need your signature on your alimony. We can do this outside if you prefer. It's your choice." By the time she finished her tirade, she was standing by Regina's side.

The woman had stopped pulling at David's hand. She was looking in-between the elegant blonde woman and the prison she had been forced to call her home for over fifteen years. She only wanted to get one box, the box that contained all of her childhood's dreams and hopes. "Outside." She answered Mal's unspoken question. "Let's do this outside."

David smiled at her encouragingly. "I'll call Granny. Ask her to meet us here."

Regina nodded before turning her attention back to Mal. "What do you need from me?"

"Mr. Gold and I will first go over the terms of the arrangement." She motioned for the sleazy lawyer to meet them at the foot of the stairs.

The man shook his head but complied, dramatizing the difficulty to walk down the three steps with his bad leg. "Should we go to the back? At least have a table to set the paperwork on?" He asked with disdain dripping from every word.

"You can use the cruiser." David offered. "The trunk works out pretty well for us."

The man shook his head but relented. "Fine." Regina displayed all the signs of past-traumatic stress disorder consistent with domestic abuse. Gold knew the case would be hard to win for his client but failing Mayor Gold wasn't an option. All he could hope was destroying Regina's testimony or not have her testify at all. And the little display he had just witnessed gave him hope to accomplish his goal.

Malerie and Gold walked toward the back of the cruiser while David excused himself to call Granny. He hoped the woman wasn't too busy at the diner but considering her growing affection for Regina, he knew she would move heaven and earth to come to the mansion within the next fifteen minutes.

Regina watched as Gold placed his briefcase on top of the closed trunk and took a stack of paper out. "Until my client can file for divorce, you are not allowed to take any of the clothes and jewelry that was bought during your time together. I will also need your key to the house."

Regina fought the tears that were burning her eyes. What was she going to wear? She didn't care much about the expensive clothes Leopold had insisted on but she couldn't continue to raid Ruby's closet every morning in search of something to wear for the day. Gold kept enumerating the things she would have to leave behind. Although the experience was humiliating, she didn't care about what her husband had given her. All she cared about was the box she had hidden at the bottom of their walk-in closet.

"He will also provide you with $200 a week." Gold finished.

"$200 dollars!" David exclaimed as he overheard the last part of the conversation after hanging up with Granny. "This is a joke! After everything he's done to her…"

"Allegedly done." Gold corrected. "After the false accusations she had made against my client, Mrs White should be happy that her husband cares enough to give her any alimony."

"He was ordered to do so by the judge, Gold. Don't make it sound like it was a grand gesture." Mal's eyes narrowed on the lawyer. She wouldn't be the one prosecuting the domestic abuse case. D.A. Spencer kept the honor to do so to himself, to ensure that his name would be on the ballot for the next election. But Mal had agreed to serve as a second chair on the case whenever she was needed. Spencer didn't care about Regina's well-being. To him, she was just a means to an end. Therefore, it had fallen on Mal's shoulders to make sure the woman would have enough to survive until she could file for divorce.

Gold grunted and handed a pen to Regina. "Initial each page and sign at the bottom of the last one."

Regina took the pen and read the document carefully before following the lawyer's instructions. Gold placed the signed documents back in his briefcase and produced an envelope filled with cash. He counted $200 and handed them to Regina. "Sign here to acknowledge receipt."

Regina took the cash with a shaky hand and signed on the top line of the envelope next to today's date. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt nauseous: how was she going to pay for her room at Granny's? How about her hospital bills? And David?

"Thank you." Gold said as he placed the envelope back into his briefcase and closed it. "Should we get your belongings?"

Regina looked at David imploringly. She wanted to get the box but she couldn't go inside the home by herself. "Mrs Lucas will be here in just a minute." David announced to Gold's dismay.

"Fine." The lawyer conceded between clenched teeth. "If you don't mind, I'll make myself comfortable inside. Your key, please."

Regina shook her head. "I didn't take it with me when Leopold brought me to the hospital. It's inside."

"Perfect then. Let me know when you're ready to go inside." The man didn't wait for an answer and walked up the driveway.

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Regina turned toward David, tears flowing down her cheeks. "How am I going to pay Granny? And the hospital? What am I gonna do?"

David gently pulled Regina into a tender embrace. "We'll figure something out. You're not alone. I promise to take care of you." David suspected Granny wouldn't ask for compensation but $200 a week would not be enough to pay for her medical bills and other necessities.

Mal looked at the woman breaking down in the Sheriff's arms. Regina had suffered enough and Mal swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to put Leopold behind bars for a very long time. "Regina?" She called out softly.

Regina tensed in David's arms. She had forgotten about the D.A.'s presence and chastised herself for breaking down in front of her. She recomposed herself before turning around in David's arms to face the blonde woman.

"For what it's worth, there are some local and state programs that would help you with the medical bills. I can bring you some brochures."

Regina nodded slowly, feeling utterly humiliated by the offer. Is this what her life was going to be? Living off of other people's charity?

"Thank you, Mal." David said warmly.

"You're welcome." The lawyer placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "You are braver than you think, Regina. Not all women have the courage to walk away. You did. And you're going to have the life you've always wanted. I promise."

"How can you make me such a promise?" Regina snapped.

"Because ten years ago, I was in your position." The blonde responded. "But with the help of my friends, I left my husband and went back to college. It wasn't easy but I got my law degree and passed the bar. But you know what was the hardest part? Walking away and deciding what I wanted to do with and for myself. So answer just one question: what does Regina White would like to do?"

"Regina Mills." The brunette responded. "And I just want to be happy."


	8. Chapter 8: The Case

**Sorry for the long wait but life's been busy and I was trying to get some prompts for EC week finished. But here is a new chapter for you! The story is moving along slower than expected but I promise Tink will make an appearance soon. I don't have a beta for this one so mistakes will happen and are entirely my fault!**

* * *

The Case

As promised, Granny arrived at the mansion fifteen minutes later, bringing with her some boxes to gather Regina's belongings.

As soon as she saw the owner of the bed and breakfast, Regina tensed. How was she going to pay for her food and lodging? What was she supposed to tell Granny? David must have sensed her dilemma as he placed a hand to the small of her back and whispered in her ear. "I'm not abandoning you and neither is Granny, ok?"

The brunette swallowed and nodded imperceptibly as the old woman approached the trio with a smile. "Let's get you moved out!" She announced cheerfully.

"Granny, this Malerie Balaur, assistant D.A. on the case. Mal, meet Mrs Lucas." David introduced.

The blonde attorney extended her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Tell me you're going to put this son of a bitch where he belongs." Granny grumbled in lieu of a greeting.

"I'll do my best." Mal confirmed while shaking hands with the old woman. She knew how difficult and critical the first few weeks would be for Regina and she was glad to meet the woman who had offered the abused woman protection.

"Should we go get your things?" Granny turned to face Regina, already looping her arm around her protegee's.

"It's not that simple." David blurted out before Granny could march Regina inside the mayoral mansion. "Regina is not allowed to take anything with her that was acquired during the marriage."

Granny looked at the brunette and gasped in shock. Regina had been married to that monster since she was a teenager. The old woman could still remember the festivities that had followed the hurried wedding ceremony. Surely, she didn't have anything to her name besides what her husband had provided for her. The slight blush of Regina's cheeks immediately confirmed her suspicion.

"I just want to retrieve one item." Regina pleaded.

"And then we're taking you shopping." Granny nodded firmly.

"I… I don't have any money." Regina looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure the Sheriff and I can spare some money to get you a new wardrobe."

"I don't want anyone's charity." Regina spat.

"Then consider it a loan, child." Granny looked at the woman in front of her. "I need someone to help me at the diner. As soon as you're strong enough, the job is yours." Regina gasped in shock at the offer but before she could pronounce any words, Granny continued. "$200 a week plus room and board. Does that seem fair to you?"

Regina nodded, tears already filling her eyes. "Yes… Thank you. For everything."

"Oh don't thank me. It just happens that one of my waitresses left me this morning. Now, let's get you that one item, shall we?"

Regina smiled before following Granny inside the mansion. David watched her go, ready to intervene if Regina needed help. He knew Granny didn't need the extra help. Ever since the word had spread that Regina was hiding at the bed and breakfast, the diner had been emptier than usual. But he held his tongue.

"Has she talked to Dr. Hopper yet?" Mal's voice brought David out of his thoughts.

He faced the A.D.A. and shook his head. "I asked her several times but she vehemently refused each time. I don't think she's ready to talk about what happened in the mansion."

"She needs to. First of all, for her own well-being. She needs to come to terms with what happened to her. And it won't happen on its own. The more she tries to run from her past, the faster it will catch up with her. Trust me, I know." Mal paused but before David could asked her any questions, she turned around and placed her briefcase on the top of his trunk. She opened it and shuffled the papers around in search of the two documents she had been faxed earlier in the morning. "Second, the trial will be ugly." She showed David the two photographs at the top.

The sheriff closed his eyes. If the two photographs were only the tip of the iceberg, and there was enough reason to think that it was, then ugly wouldn't even begin to describe the months ahead. "Where did you get those?"

"Gold."

"He gave you this in discovery?" David was genuinely surprised. Although the defense and plaintiff were supposed to share all of their evidence in discovery, some of them often mysteriously appeared during the trial, blindsigthing the opposite counsel.

"Yes. Which means there is more." Mal closed her briefcase. "And we need to prepare Regina for it. She's gonna have to testify if we have any chance to put Leopold behind bars. And Gold is going to have a field day with her."

David closed his eyes. "What does Spencer think?"

"He is seeing himself in the mayor's office. He doesn't care about who gets hurt in the process. Least of all Regina. He's agreed to let me handle her prep and questioning but …."

"You don't have much time." David finished for her. "I'll talk to Regina but I want her to hear all the legal options, including a divorce settlement with a restricting order."

Mal nodded. "When you arrested him for assault and battery, you took that option off the table. At least until the penal case proceeds. And Albert won't back down. I'm not sure there is a legal way for us to prevent her from testifying. The best we can do is damage control. But you need to talk to her. She needs to be prepared."

The sound of the door closing brought the conversation to an end. Regina was carrying a small shoebox as she and Granny approached them. "Ready for lunch?" David smiled at her.

Regina nodded quickly. "I'm a little hungry."

"Finally!" Granny exclaimed. "Come on, let's get some fat on those bones!" She steered Regina toward her vehicle as they were saying goodbye to Mal.

"Call me if there are any news." David shook the A.D.A.'s hand before heading over the driver's side of his cruiser. "I'll talk to Regina." He added in a soft tone, making sure that neither Granny or Regina could hear him. "Soon." How soon would depend on Regina's reticence to talk about her past.


	9. Chapter 9: The Box

**The box**

Regina was sitting cross-legged on her bed at Granny's, holding the shoebox against her. She had told Mal that all she wanted was to be happy. And she holding that happiness in her hands. Or at least, the dream of a seventeen-year-old before she had been forced to marry a man three times her age.

Regina laid the box on the bed in front of her and opened it ceremoniously. She was greeted by a young girl smiling for the camera, holding on to the man that had taken her to his prom. The man she had dreamt of marrying one day. Her father had taken the picture of the two lovers on that special night. Her mother had been out of town on business and Henry Mills had done everything in his power to let his little girl have a fun night. It would be her last. Regina had been married to Leopold within a month after her mother's "business trip".

Regina ran her fingertips over Daniel's smiling face. She had done so many times over the past decade and a half that she had worn the picture out. She put it back in the box and carefully took her prom ticket out, the only evidence that once she had a semblance of a normal life. Daniel had been recognized for his charity work that night. After graduation, he had planned to spend a year with habitat for humanity before going to a community college where Regina could join him once she had finished high school. She never had. Regina didn't even possess a high school diploma. How was she supposed to find a job and support herself without one?

Shortly after her marriage, Regina had begged Leopold to let her finish high school in Storybrooke but the man had refused. She had then secretly enrolled in long-distance courses but once Leopold had discovered her deception, she had received one of the most severe beatings he had ever inflicted on his wife. He had yelled at her that a woman's place was in the kitchen and in her husband's bed and that she should learn that role instead of trigonometry. Regina had never opened a textbook again in her life after that night. Instead she had enrolled in cooking classes at the town's community college.

With a sob, Regina placed the yellowed ticket back in the box and grabbed the last item: a small golden chain with a tree of life pendant. Daniel had gifted it to her on their last night together as a promise of eternal love. This was the only item she had left of him, the only one that Leopold had not been able to destroy.

Regina jumped at the knock on her door. "May I come in?", David asked. Regina scrambled to put the content back in the box and hid it behind her.

"Come in!" She answered, while wiping her tears away.

David entered, carrying a lunch tray for Regina. "Granny made…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Regina's red eyes and the dried tears on her face. "Are you ok?"

Regina nodded quickly, suppressing another sob. How could she ever be ok? David placed the tray on the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed near Regina. As soon as he was close to her, the brunette collapsed in his arms. She was tired of fighting. She had dreamt of getting away from Leopold during their marriage but her dreams never included being alone in a room with nowhere to go. No, in her imagination, Daniel would come for her and they would leave Storybrooke behind to live their happily ever after.

But even back then, she knew her happily ever after would never come. During her first year of marriage, she had managed to sneak out to send letters to Daniel to tell him where she was and to come rescue her. He never came. Instead, her mother had arrived for a surprise visit. Once Cora had been alone with her daughter, she had given the letters back to Regina. Apparently, Daniel's mother had never given them to him. Her son's heart had been sufficiently broken. He didn't need anything more from the girl who chose wealth over love.

Of course, her mother must have left out the part where she had forced her daughter into the marriage. After all, Regina had been only seventeen at the time, three months short of her eighteenth birthday. Her mother had married her without her consent.

Five years later, Regina had learned that Daniel had married a woman he had met during his year with habitat for humanity. They had gone to college together and had exchanged their vows after graduation. They ended up having three children together. Regina often wondered what had happened to them. Were they happy? Did Daniel still remember her fondly? Did he ever think about her at all?

Her tears were freely falling down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed that she had started to cry. "Regina?" David called out softly. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Regina didn't even know where to start. Her entire life was wrong! So she chose to tell her story from the beginning. "Mother came back from a business trip to New York and told me to pack my bags, that I was going to Maine. I fought with her but I had no say in the matter. I tried to run away but she caught me and essentially locked me up in my room until my future husband arrived."

"As soon as I saw Leopold, I begged my mother not to make me marry him but she didn't listen. See, she and Leopold had a business deal. My father's company was going under and unless a hefty amount of money could be invested back into the business, my father would have to declare bankruptcy. We would have to sell our mansion in the center of Boston and move into a small apartment. We would lose everything and for my mother, it was unacceptable."

Regina sat up straight on the bed to face David. "She was born poor and her own father often chose the bottle over food for the family. My mother had to learn to fend for herself when she was very young and she swore then that she would never be a commoner again." Regina used the same disdain as her mother had when pronouncing the word.

"Leopold had just lost his wife and he needed a mother for his young girl." David's mouth dropped open in shock before Regina pronounced the last words. "My mother promised him my hand in exchange for a substantial investment into the family business."

David was at a loss for words. How could a mother be so cruel toward her own child? "Your father…" David started, his mind reeling with the implications of what Regina had just told him.

"Daddy loved me… but in the end, he always did as my mother ordered." Regina didn't want to talk about her father. She had never blamed him for her situation. She loved him too much for that.

"Regina… I..." David shrugged. "I don't even know what to say."

Regina snorted. "Mary-Margaret doesn't know." She reassured. "She was only ten at the time and had just lost her mother. She was a brat but I couldn't really blame her." At least not yet, the brunette added silently.

"But surely, she must have been surprised that her father brought back a complete stranger!"

"She had nannies. Actually, nannies were all she knew. Eva had been sick for most of Snow's life. She probably thought I was just the new nanny who would take care of her. When she grew older, she never questioned her father. She worshipped him and Leopold made sure that it would stay that way." Regina looked down at her hands. "I hate her, David. I know you love her and that she is your wife. I know she is also a victim in Leopold's game but I can't look at her and not hate her for existing. If she hadn't been in the picture, Leopold would not have needed a new wife. I know it makes me a bad person but I just can't…"

David slipped his hand in-between Regina's. "Regina, I can't begin to imagine what you went through. I know you hate Snow. That much has been cleared to me since the day I've met you. But you and I both know that she is the only person that you can blame and hate easily. Despite what your parents have done to you, you love them because they are your parents. You can't hate them so you directed that rage toward Snow. I don't blame you but you can't keep this bottled up inside. It will destroy you!" David rubbed the back of Regina's hand. "Don't get me wrong, Snow and I have a share of the blame here too. She knew what he did to you but said nothing. You were showing all the signs of domestic abuse but I didn't notice. I was too preoccupied to please my father-in-law to notice your cry for help. And for that, I'm truly sorry." He swallowed hard. "I'm not telling you to stop blaming me or Snow for what happened to you. But I'm asking you to consider talking to someone about it. Someone who can help you move on…"

"You want to send me to shrink." Regina pulled away from David.

"Regina…" He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Girl, David forgot the apple sauce." Granny's booming voice resonated through the deadly silent room. Regina was looking at David with contempt. How could she have been so naive? He wasn't here to help her; he was here to make sure his dear wife wouldn't suffer. David seized Regina up in turn. He had never seen so much unbridled anger before. Regina was about to explode. He didn't blame her but he also knew that Mary-Margaret wasn't safe.

When Granny walked into the room, she immediately felt the tension in the air. As she looked in-between Regina and David, she understood that a turning point in their relationship had been reached. Soon, there would be sides to pick and a battle to be raged. David would be in the middle of this conflict and the side he chose would shape the destiny of the woman on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Decision

**Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think and the directions you'd like for the story to go.**

* * *

Decision

Regina was sitting in the back of the car, pretending not to be in David's company. She was fuming: how dared he tell her that she should blame her father? The man had done everything in his power to help her but Cora had won. And if Mary-Margaret had not wished for a mother after Eva had died, her mother would have never been able to make a deal with Leopold. Regina's destiny had been sealed by a ten-year-old brat and despite David's assertion of the contrary, Mary-Margaret was solely responsible for the torture Leopold had subjected Regina to.

David parked in front of the small boutique on Main Street. "I have a few things to take care of at the station. Are you two going to be ok?" He turned toward Granny, knowing full well that he wouldn't get an answer from Regina.

"We'll be fine. Should we meet here in a couple of hours?" The old lady asked pleasantly, trying her best to ignore the animosity emanating from the backseat.

David nodded. "Let's meet here in two hours." He agreed as he climbed out of his vehicle. He opened the back door for Regina but the brunette ignored the gesture. David sighed in exasperation but decided not to comment. He knew that Regina didn't want to hear what he'd have to say but David was glad he'd confronted her sooner rather than later. She needed to deal with her past and her father's tacit agreement was part of that past. He watched as Granny gently led Regina into the store before heading to the station.

EC

David didn't make any progress on any of the administrative paperwork he had forced himself to open two hours ago. His mind keep wandering back to Regina and the best way to move forward. Mal was right: she needed to talk to Dr. Hopper but getting the brunette to admit it would be challenging to say the least.

Then there was the problem of the upcoming trial. Gold was a master defense attorney and he wouldn't spare any attacks on Regina. He was a shark, circling its hopeless prey until he'd catch her into a lie. And if the pictures he had let slip in discovery were any indication of his strategy, Regina wouldn't last more than five minutes on the stand.

David slammed his fist into the desk. "Damn it!" He swore, standing up. Letting Leopold go was out of the question but he hated to put Regina through more. She needed to build her life but the trial would only serve as a reminder of the only one she'd known: that of a battered wife with no freedom.

The Sheriff eyed the paperwork with disdain before exiting the station for the day and heading toward the shop where he had left Regina and Granny earlier. The short walk allowed him to clear his thoughts: they needed to take it one day at a time and as of today, Mary-Margaret's tape was keeping Leopold in jail. Regina was safe. For today.

When David entered the boutique he was surprised to see Regina and Granny arguing at the register. "I won't take any more of your money!" The brunette insisted vehemently.

"Then consider it a loan!"

"No." Regina shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't be anyone's charity case. I need to learn to make it on my own! And that includes buying my own clothes!"

"What's wrong?" David asked before the argument escalated.

"The total price for the items are $215." The cashier started to explain.

And Regina only had $200 and she would need to stretch it out until next week. David sighed. He or Granny could loan Regina the money but her pride wouldn't let her accept more of their help. And he wouldn't wound her pride the same way he'd wounded her father's memory.

Regina grabbed an elegant blue dress from the pile and set it aside. "I don't really need this."

"But it looks gorgeous on you, child." Granny argued. "It's nice to have something you really love in your closet besides the bare necessity. And you can reimburse me by working a couple more hours at the diner!"

"I think we should let Regina decide what she wants to buy." David interjected.

Regina nodded at him, a small gesture indicating that his siding with her on the subject of her wardrobe only partially offset her being mad at him.

"Fine!" Granny threw her hands in the air. "Have it your way!"

ECECEC

A.D.A. Malerie Balaur was surprised to find Regina White in her waiting room when she entered the Storybrooke's District Attorney Office early in the morning. "Mrs W… Mills", she corrected herself, "What can I do for you?"

Regina slowly rose from her seat to greet the A.D.A. "I was wondering if we could talk about some of the … options you mentioned at the mansion last week." She looked down at the floor. "I'd like to explore them."

Mal motioned from the brunette to follow her into her office. She removed her coat and hung in on the hanger near the door. "First, I'd like to apologize to you." She started. "For letting Leopold's go on bail."

Regina shrugged. "It wasn't your fault." It really wasn't: Leopold was a pillar of this community and considered a low flight risk. "And so far, he's respected the terms of the restraining order, including staying away from Granny's diner."

Mal offered Regina a seat before taking the one behind her desk. "I'm glad to hear it but I want you under police protection at night. Have you coordinated with the Sheriff's office?"

Regina nodded. "Thomas has been staying in the room next door since Leopold's release." David had only taken one shift and they hadn't spoken the entire evening. She hated this situation; she hated not to be able to confide to one of her only two friends. But she also understood that David was giving her the space she'd needed and asked for and for that, she was grateful to him. "I've also started working at the diner." She added in order to change the subject.

"So I've heard!" Mal smiled warmly at Regina. "Congratulations!" She said sincerely. Mal was impressed by how quickly Regina had reasserted her control on her own life.

Regina fidgeted on her chair: she hated to be a charity case but the money Leopold was giving her and the small wage she was making at the diner was barely enough to cover her living expenses, let alone her medical bills or the dreams she had for herself. "You mentioned some programs to help me pay for the medical expenses…" She started.

Mal nodded. "Yes!" She stood up and walked to her file cabinet. "I have some brochures here." She flipped through several of the large files she had on hand but had never used since leaving New York a few years back. She grabbed several adverts for the programs she knew Regina could qualify for and went to sit in the chair next to the brunette. "This is for a non-profit organization that helps victims of domestic abuse with their upfront medical expenses." Mal opened the pamphlet and pointed toward the requirements. "They don't fund reconstructive surgeries but have a very quick turn around time after the initial application so I think this would be perfect for you. All you have to do is get a letter from Dr. Whale and Sheriff Nolan regarding your domestic abuse and the medical procedures you had to undergo as a result."

Regina took the flyer and nodded. "This is another non-profit organization based in L.A. They tend to support victims on the West Coast but I think they'll make an exception in your case. They will give up to $2000 to victims of domestic abuse ready to restart their life. It will help you get the basic necessities that Leopold took away from you." Regina read over the requirements and nodded once more. The $170 shopping spree had barely covered a summer and fall wardrobe. Soon she would have to worry about the harsh Maine winter.

"Finally, this will help you go back to school." Regina looked at Mal in shock: how did the A.D.A. guess that she wanted to pursue her dreams of a college education? "Did you finish high school?" Mal asked hesitantly.

Regina shook her head. "I've just registered for adult classes at Storybrooke High so I can get my GED. But it won't be for several weeks."

"That's perfect!" Mal exclaimed enthusiastically. "The program doesn't require for you to have a high school degree or any equivalency at the time of application. Just a willingness to study hard. All you'll need are letters from your professors. If your application is accepted, then you'll have to send your GED results. But not before then. So this should give you a few months before you have to take the test."

Regina took the brochure with shaky hands: it contained all the hopes and dreams of the seventeen-year-old who had been forced to marry a man old enough to be her father and it contained the revenge the woman vowed against her abuser and his daughter. She would not cower in fear; she would not let them dictate more of her life. She would become someone influential, someone people respected; and that would be the sweetest revenge of all.

"Do you know what you'd like to study?" Mal prompted after several minutes of silence.

"Business administration with a focus on marketing." Regina replied without hesitation.

The A.D.A. smiled warmly. She had no doubt Regina would get her degree from a top tier university. "That's a laudable goal." She stood and walked to her desk. Mal opened her rolodex and handed Regina a business card. "Here are the contact information for my friend Ashley. She is a divorce attorney and can help you get the process started. She'll also be in a better position to advise you about your rights during the criminal trial."

Regina looked at the card. "I thought you'd be advising me?"

Mal shook her head. "My first obligation is to see Leopold behind bars and counseling you will raise several conflicts of interest that Gold could use to get a mistrial for his client. Ashley will be in a better position to help you, Regina."

"Thank you." The brunette said sincerely. "Thank you for helping me."

"You don't have to thank me." The blonde smiled. "Men like Leopold White have no place in society."


	11. Chapter 11: Chemistry

**Thank you for all the follows and comments on this fic! I hope you like where the story is going. In the next chapter, we'll know more about what her life with Leopold was like.**

Chemistry

Regina grumbled as she scrambled to finish her chemistry homework before the start of the class. She had been doing extra shifts at Granny's to earn money for a plane ticket to New York to visit her father for Thanksgiving but she was falling behind on her school work. Coupled with the various applications Regina had been working on over the past two weeks from various non-profit organizations helping victims of domestic abuse, the brunette had barely had any time to rest.

"I can help you if you want."

Regina jumped at the voice.

"Hi." The blonde girl greeted cheerfully. "I'm Wendy. But my friends call me Tink." She extended her hand.

Regina looked at the petite blonde with some misgivings. She had been trying to stay away from her classmates, most of her which had been forced into adult school by a court order or in a plea agreement to lessen their sentence. None of them cared about learning the material but Regina needed to obtain her GED. She also needed letters of recommendation from her teachers to apply to college in the spring. She didn't have time for distractions.

The blonde let her hand fall when Regina didn't move but she wasn't deterred by the brunette's attitude. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Without waiting for an answer, Tink slid on the lab stool next to Regina. "I can help you." She reiterated. "Chemistry was my favorite subject until I left high school." She smiled.

"Why did you leave?" Regina asked suspiciously.

The blonde shrugged. "My father was transferred to another country a few years back. I attended high school there but never got a diploma. At least not one that the US would recognize. My mom thought it was important for me to come back here so I could go to college. I arrived last night."

"Why Storybrooke?" Regina's tone was on the verge of rude but it didn't seem to phase her cheery companion.

"Aunt Mal moved here a few years back. Mom thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with her."

"You aunt is Malerie Balaur?" Regina was shocked. Mal had never mentioned having a niece. Yet, why would she? She was the prosecutor in Leopold's case. Although she needed to know personal details about Regina's life with her husband, she was under no obligations to share her story in return.

"You know my aunt?"

Regina nodded. "I'm… I'm Regina Mills." The shocked expression on the young woman's face told Regina everything she wanted to know: Tink already knew about her without having even met her.

"My aunt's talked about you. She's so proud of you!"

Regina blushed. "Why? Why would she?"

Tink fidgeted on her seat, clearly embarrassed by her previous outburst. "She told me about your ex-husband…" She explained, contrite. "And she said that you took control of your life. That despite everything you've been through, you're still following your dreams! She said you should be proud of yourself too!"

Regina smiled shyly. Before she could think about formulating a response, their teacher entered the classroom and started his monotone lecture about the atomic structure. When their torture was finally over, the students rushed toward the exit, leaving Regina and Tink packing their notebooks. "Would you like to meet to study tomorrow?" Regina offered.

"Yes! I'm supposed to volunteer at the animal shelter in the morning but I could meet you after lunch."

"Me shift ends at 3pm at Granny's."

"I can meet you there." The blonde insisted.

"Thank you, Tink."

"You're more than welcome, Regina."

EC

When Regina climbed up the stairs leading to her room at Granny's, her steps were lighter than usual. She had met a friend; not exactly a friend yet but it was the start of a friendship. She had never been allowed to have one before and Regina was both excited and terrified at the prospect. Friends were supposed to share everything with each other; but how could Regina share some of her darkest secrets? Tink would run away from her the minute she opened her mouth and justifiably so.

Regina gasped when she entered her room and found the gift box on her bed. She recognized David's handwriting on the envelope and slowly opened it. The card she found inside was that of a dog with puppy eyes with the words "I'm sorry" engraved at the top. She opened it and read the content quickly: _I will always be in your corner. -D._

Regina smiled and placed the card on her chest. Although she was still mad at David for having insinuated that her father had a role in her misery, she was relieved that he was willing to talk to her. She had missed him. She had missed him more than she should. With a giggle, she jumped on her bed and placed the box across her lap. She took particular care in untying the white ribbon before opening the lid. She loudly gasped when she saw the light blue dress at the bottom of the box; the same dress she hadn't been able to afford.

Regina closed the lid and jumped off her bed, hoping that David was in the room next door. He and Thomas had relayed each other at the bed and breakfast to make sure that Leopold wouldn't try anything with Regina.

Her heart was beating faster in her chest as she knocked on the heavy oak door. "Come in" came David's voice on the other side. She opened the door and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you." She hugged him. Dumbfounded, David didn't immediately reply. "For the dress." Regina clarified.

The sheriff smiled at her. "You're welcome. And I meant every word." He assured her.

Regina nodded as she let go of him and took a step back. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"It wasn't my place to judge your life."

Regina looked down. In this instant, she looked so vulnerable that all David wanted was to hug her tightly and to never let go. He swore to protect her at all cost. "But you were right." She looked up at him. Tears had welled up in her eyes and she was fighting not to let them fall. "I need to talk to someone." Regina sat down at the foot of David's bed. "I made an appointment with Dr. Hopper for Friday."

David smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm so proud of you, Regina."

Regina took a deep breath before asking David the question that had been weighing on her ever since their fight. "Would you…" She paused, wetting her lips. "Would you come with me?"

"If that's what you want, of course."

Regina felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She hugged David again and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She always felt safe and protected when she was with him and she couldn't conceive not having him in her life, regardless if the cost. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." David kissed her temple tenderly. "What time is your appointment?"

"9am." She replied. Regina could only hope that Archie was available at this time. More importantly, she hoped that David would still be in her corner after her session with the psychiatrist.


	12. Chapter 12: Emma

**Notes:** New chapter! I'm sorry it's not exactly a cheery Christmas tale but hope you enjoy it!

I'm still working on the last book of the Forgive me sage. 5 more chapters to write and I'll start posting.

* * *

David was juggling a screaming Emma in her car seat and the files he had brought to Granny's so he could read them over breakfast much to the diner's owner and Regina's amusement. Mary-Margaret was out of town for two days and he was trying to reconcile his parental duties with those at the Sheriff's station. Thankfully, Thomas had taken much of the patrolling rounds but that had left David with all the administrative workload. Combined with the erratic nights spent with his teething daughter, David was utterly exhausted.

"Let me help you." Regina rushed to his side to grab the files that were threatening to fall on the floor.

"Thank you." David said, visibly relieved.

"I'll get coffee and some eggs and bacon." Granny yelled as she walked toward the kitchen.

"You look like you need it." Regina added as she placed the files on the table in the nearest booth.

"You have no idea." David settled the car seat next to the files. "I don't know what to do to help her anymore."

"I think I have an idea." Regina smiled at him. "Be right back," she added as she jogged toward the back of the diner. By the time she came back to the dining area, all eyes were on the poor father unable to calm his daughter. She brandished the carrot as she approached Emma. "Here little one."

Dumbfounded, David didn't have time to protest. As soon as Emma took hold of the chilled carrot, the screaming stopped to the relief of everyone in the room. "Regina, you are my savior." Without thinking, he hugged the woman tightly. Taken by surprise, Regina tensed at first. When he felt her reaction, David let go of her and apologized profusely.

Regina placed her hand on his chest to stop the jumbled words from coming out of his mouth. "David, you don't have to apologize. You… you just surprised me." She added, turning her attention back to Emma, still chewing on the carrot. "How is that, sweetheart?" She asked the baby. She could see a lot of David in her and she smiled fondly. Of course, the Nolans had spent time at the mansion before, but Regina had stood aside, trying not to engage with the family she didn't want. But it was different now. She and David were friends and Emma was his daughter. "You don't have a teething ring for her?" Regina asked the overly tired father who'd just slumped in the booth.

"I tried everything last night: the giraffe, the ring, and the mesh thing Mary-Margaret told me worked every time." He added with some bitterness.

Regina caressed the infant's cheek with her index finger. "It hurts to have those sharp teeth piercing through the tender gums." Emma looked up at her with the same intensity as her father did. The baby babbled as she repositioned the vegetable. "But Daddy also needs some sleep, little one." She added soothingly.

"Daddy has given up on sleeping for the foreseeable future." David sighed as he rearranged the files in front of him. Although Leopold had honored the terms of his bail and had left Regina alone, his revenge had been directed towards his son-in-law in the form of additional paperwork.

"I can take care of her this afternoon if you want. My shift is over in an hour and I don't have anything planned for today."

David looked at Regina in utter shock: he hadn't expected the gesture. "I…" He needed the sleep. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

The exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone in the diner, including the lawyer sitting in the back of the room. Mr. Gold grabbed his notebook and jolted down a few notes before reaching for his cell phone. All it would take were a few pictures to let his client go free. Discreetly, he captured the moment David reached for Regina's hand. However, his view was soon obstructed by Granny bringing a breakfast plate to the Sheriff. By the time the old hag moved, Regina had taken Emma from her car seat and was standing a few feet away.

The little girl cooed in the brunette's arms. With the carrot still in her mouth, she fell asleep. "You're a natural." David sighed.

"She is." Granny approached her protegee to take a peek at the quiet baby. "Have you ever wanted children of your own?"

The innocent question had the same effect as a thousand stab wounds. Regina's eyes filled up with tears and she started shaking. The memories the question evoked made her nauseous. Regina transferred the child into Granny's arms quickly before running toward the bathroom.

David and Granny exchanged a worried look that sprang the sheriff into action. He followed the woman he considered a friend. "Regina?" He called as he knocked on the door of the genderless bathroom. "Are you ok?" He heard flushing followed by the distinctive squeaking of the faucet. "Regina?" He called again after five long minutes.

David stepped back when he heard the lock on the door being pulled back. When Regina emerged from the bathroom, she was pale and shaky on her feet. David immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to the nearby wooden bench in the dimly lit corridor. "Are you alright?" He asked her again as he sat next to her.

Regina nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry." She looked straight ahead of her at the small crack on the wall.

David gently moved her hair behind her ear before taking her hand. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I just felt sick…" Regina answered evasively.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head. "It's nothing."

After the last two sessions with Archie, David knew better than to push her. "Do you want to get some fresh air?" Another shake of the head. "Want me to leave you alone?" Regina hesitated before shaking her head again.

She squeezed his hand before taking a deep breath. "I just wasn't expecting Granny to ask…"

"About children?"

Regina sniffled before nodding quickly. "It's stupid. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not stupid and you don't have to apologize." He caressed her hand with the pad of his thumb. "I'm here if you want to talk and I'm here if you just want me to be here."

Regina nodded again. There were so many skeletons in her closet and every time she thought she had vanquished her demons, another one came. She was tired of fighting but she also knew this was only the beginning. "After our wedding, Leopold didn't take me on a honeymoon." She began. "We went to the hospital. He threatened a doctor to perform the surgery."

"What surgery?" David frowned.

Regina sobbed as she relived the moment that had sealed her fate. "Leopold didn't want any more children… he had my tubes tied!" She cried out. "I can never get pregnant."

David closed his eyes and swallowed the bile lurching from his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her into his embrace. The brunette fisted his shirt and cried for the children she would never be able to have. "Once I got out of surgery… he… he said it was our wedding night. I was too weak to fight him and he…"

"Shhh…." David rubbed her back soothingly. How could someone be so cruel? He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and kept holding on to her as sobs shook her entire body. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina buried her face into David's chest, trying to prevent her mind from conjuring the images of the first time Leopold had raped her. She could still feel the pain, compounded by the surgical procedure. "He took everything from me!"

"Regina, listen to me. He didn't take everything from you. He didn't take your will to fight nor your compassion. I promise to you that he'll get what he deserves."

"He took my future. I can never have a family of my own. Not after everything he did to me. Who would want me? Who would want someone unable to conceive?"

David swallowed hard. What could he possibly say to her to make her see how exceptional she was? "Regina, the question is not who would want you but who would be worthy enough to be in your life." David kissed her one more time, oblivious to the lawyer concealed in the darkness.

Gold smirked. Leopold was a true bastard but one that could make him even richer than he was. He also made a mental note to ask his client about this mysterious doctor, who could become a liability.

* * *

I'm sorry... Henry Sr will be in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Henry

Henry

Regina was fidgeting in place, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in an attempt to look at the face of each of the passengers that were coming through the gate. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I think this is the flight from New York." David pointed at the stream of people coming from the gate.

Regina pulled herself off on tiptoes, trying to get a glimpse of her father, who had come to visit for Thanksgiving. Her heart stopped when she saw him: he was shorter than she remembered and his dark brown hair has turned silver. Or at least, what was left of it. "Daddy!" She exclaimed as she tried to make her way toward him.

As soon as he saw his daughter, Henry dropped his duffel bag and opened his arms just in time for Regina to jump into his embrace. "My little princess!" Henry cried, holding Regina close to him. He hadn't seen her in years. He blamed himself for what Regina had to endure. If he had been stronger, he would have been able to protect her.

"Daddy." Regina whispered, unwilling to let her father go.

David stood at a respectable distance, giving Regina the time she needed. They had an hour drive to Storybrooke and David wasn't looking forward to it. Although he had never said so again overtly to Regina, he blamed her father for what had happened to her. All of this could have been avoided if Henry had had the spine to say no to his wife.

But Regina loved her father and for her sake, David held his tongue even when she had admitted to him that the reason she hadn't tried to contact her father before Thanksgiving was because she wanted to have her life in order and make him proud. It had taken all of David's self-control not to remark on the fact that he had literally sold her to save his business.

"Daddy, this is David." Regina introduced.

Regina's voice brought David back to the present. He plastered a small on his face and shook Henry's hand. "Please to meet you." He lied.

"Same. Thank you for helping my daughter."

David fought not to roll his eyes at the comment. "You're welcome." He forced himself to say.

EC

The ride to Storybrooke had been excruciating. Regina and her father had kept up most of the conversation. He had been surprised to hear that Henry had divorced Cora about three years ago. The surprise had soon be replaced by anger when David realized that Henry could have come to Regina's rescue then. David had simply gripped the steering wheel tighter and had greeted his teeth.

As he nursed his bourbon away from the festivities at the diner, David couldn't help but loathe the man in front of him. For Regina, he would make an effort to be courteous but all he wanted to do was to punch Henry in the face. Instead, the man was being greeted by the friends Regina had made over the past few months. The crowd was small, consisting of Dr. Whale, Archie, Mal, Tink, and two other women David hadn't met yet.

"You know you're not fooling anyone."

David jumped at Granny's voice. "About what?"

The old woman rolled her eyes. "Your feelings towards Henry."

David sighed. "That obvious?"

Granny snorted. "I don't think you could be more antagonistic to the man if you punched him in the face."

"I considered it." David grumbled. "He is responsible for what happened to Regina."

"And Regina loves her father. If she doesn't blame him, neither should you. She needs all the people she can in her corner right now." David shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. He knew Granny was right. The trial was set to start in January and Mal hadn't hid her concern about having Regina testify. The sooner they would get her prepared, the better but Regina has been reticent to talk to either of them about the details of her marriage.

"I know." He finally let out. He pushed himself from the bar and joined the small gathering.

Regina smiled up at him as he came to stand beside her. "Here you are!" She greeted. She could feel his animosity towards her father but she was happy he was trying. David and Henry were the most important people in her life and she wanted them to get along.

"Here I am." David wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I was telling Daddy about taking the GED early in the spring so I could apply for community colleges."

David smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great." They were interrupted by his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID before excusing himself. "Hi, baby!" He greets his wife.

" _When are you coming back?"_

David looked at the time and cursed under his breath. He hadn't realized it was running that late. "Sorry, the drive took longer than expected. Let me say goodbye to Regina and I'll be home in ten minutes."

" _How is she doing?"_

"Good. Happy." His wife stayed silent. "Want me to bring something back?"

" _No. I'm making spaghetti and getting Emma ready for bed."_

"I'll be here soon. I love you."

" _I love you too."_

He turned around as he hung up with his wife and jumped when he saw Henry standing just outside the diner. "I know you blame for what happened to Regina. But I don't think you hate me as much as I hate myself for it."

David was taken aback from the confession. "I…" He didn't know how to respond. Yes, her blamed Henry. But David was also blaming himself. He had been in Regina's life for years and had ignored the obvious signs of abuse.

"I love my daughter. She is the only light that came from my marriage to Cora."

"So why did you let marry Leopold?"

"Because I didn't have a choice, David." The man walked slowly toward the sheriff. "I was on business when Regina got married. When I got back home, she was gone." David's jaw dropped open at the revelation. "Cora never told me where Regina was. When I finally managed to figure out what happened to my little girl, I tried to have the marriage annulled since she wasn't eighteen yet but I lost the case since her mother had signed consent. It only requires one parent. I drove to Storybrooke on her eighteenth birthday but Regina was too afraid to leave her husband. Before I could do anything, Leopold had me escorted out of town. He told me that if I ever tried to get in touch with Regina again, he would kill her. I believed him."

David didn't have to ask Henry for details. He had witnessed some of Leopold's methods first hand. "After my divorce from Cora, I formed a shell company from which I hired a private detective to locate Regina. His last phone call to me was that he had located her in Maine and had someone on the case. After three months without any news, I assumed that Leopold got rid of both of them."

David closed his eyes. "What was the name of the contact?" He already knew the answer.

"Graham Humbert." David cursed loudly and kicked the ground hard. Henry ignored the outburst. "For my little girl's sake, I stayed away. But never doubt that I love her. She is too proud to ask for my help now. But I intend to do right by her. And that means taking her out of this godforsaken town!"

David shook his head. "Have you asked her what she wants to do?" The old man didn't answer. They both knew that Regina needed closure and that closure could only be found in Storybrooke.


	14. Chapter 14: Evidence

Sorry for the long wait for this update. I got busy with EvilCharming Week and I also wanted to make a proper outline for this story since I never intended to go past the first two OS. Anyhow, we're about halfway. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Evidence

"Thanks for coming, Regina." Mal smiled warmly at the brunette entering the DA's office conference room. With Leopold's trial set to start in January, she wanted to prepare Regina for what was to come and address some of the evidence Mr. Gold has shared in discovery.

David pulled out a chair for her and Regina sat down hesitantly. She didn't want to be here. She wanted nothing to do with Leopold. She had told that much to David in the morning but the sheriff had insisted on having her meet with Mal. If Regina no longer wanted to testify after talking with the district attorney, he had promised her to never broach the subject again. "I don't want to go to trial." She looked at Mal directly. "My father has offered me to come to New York. I'm considering his offer." She added as David sat down next to her.

Mal nodded, having heard the same story over and over again. "I can't tell you what to do, Regina, and I certainly can't force you to do anything but I can tell you that you may regret your decision."

"Why? Because otherwise he won't go to jail? You and I both know the power he has over this town. No jury will convict him."

Mal placed her hands on the file in front of her and intertwined her fingers. She swallowed before answering Regina. "I married my husband when I was nineteen. We were high school sweetheart and neither of us could conceive a world without the other, despite warnings from our parents. We eloped and settled in Jersey. The first few months felt like heaven until reality settled in. We had no jobs, no money, and really no prospects. He started to drink." Mal swallowed. "And I became his punching bag. After a particular bad night, I moved out. He found me… and let's just say that the results weren't pretty. I bided my time and contacted the sheriff's office. They arrested my husband and he was trialed. I refused to testify."

"What happened?" Regina frowned.

"Without my testimony, he was released. The DA didn't have a case."

"But you were free! You went to law school and got your new life!" Regina argued back. "This is all I want." The brunette pleaded. "I know I won't get the years he took from me… but I don't want him to take more than he already has!"

"I understand, Regina. But he will. Everytime a door opens, you'll jump. You won't be able to let anyone approach from behind." She swallowed hard, looking at David. She had never talked to anyone about lingering trauma. "You'll never be able to establish a meaningful relationship until you get closure."

Regina's tears fell down her cheeks. "How would testifying help me?"

"I can only tell you that when I lay down at night, I keep asking myself if my testimony would have made a difference. And maybe it won't have an impact on the jury. But you'll get to tell your story. And I wish I had all these years ago."

Regina nodded. "What will happen if he doesn't get convicted?"

Mal looked at David. The sheriff took the brunette's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. "You don't have to go back. You're not his property. You never were." He assured the frightened woman. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Have you talked to a divorce attorney?" Mal asked.

Regina shook her head. "I can't afford one."

Mal sighed. "Let me make a few phone calls. I'm owned a few favors."

"I don't want to be a charity case." Regina protested vehemently.

"Then, you'll work out a payment plan. But for the criminal case to go forward, it would help to show your intent to divorce the man."

Regina nodded. "What else do I need to do?"

Mal smiled encouragingly. "I'm going to prepare you to testify. First, we'll work on your answers to my questions. It will mostly concerned your life with Leopold, what he forbade you to do… and the violence he subjected you too. I know that some of the answers are going to be hard for you. And you'll have all the time you need to answer them in court. If you need a recess, you just let me know." Regina nodded, tightening her grip on David's hand. "Then another A.D.A. will pretend to be Mr. Gold. We're going to try to prepare you for the cross. He will try to slander your character and it's very important that you remain calm and only answer yes or no. I'll have a chance to redirect to clarify your answers. Don't clarify yourself, no matter how bad you think the answer will look to the jury, ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. Regina, do you know what discovery is?" Regina shook her head. "It's like a pre-trial where the defense could ask us to turn over all the information we had in the case. In your trial, Mr. Gold was after Whale's medical evaluation. But since they asked us for that information, we were allowed to ask them for their information as long as it didn't violate your husband's Fifth Amendment right." Mal paused, looking at the file in front of her. "We obtained this photographs from Mr. Gold." She opened the file and handed the first one to Regina.

The brunette cried out, placing her free hand over her mouth, as she looked at the picture of herself with Storybrooke's former sheriff, Graham Humbert. "Regina, I need at ask you whether these pictures are real." Mal already knew the answer, having their authenticity tested but she needed to see Regina's reaction. The brunette slowly nodded as she looked at the way Graham's hand cupped her cheek. "Where were they taken?"

"The stables." Regina answered quickly. "During the country club annual picnic. Leopold was giving a speech."

Mal nodded before placing a second photograph on top of the first. Graham was standing closer to Regina, his lips ghosting over hers. "Did you have an affair with Mr. Humbert?"

Regina shook her head. "He… he was trying to help me. He told me he could get me out of Storybrooke, that I needed to trust him."

"Did you? Trust him?"

Regina shook her head. "I was too scared. I was afraid that this was one of Leopold's tests. I thought that as soon as I agreed to his help, Graham would turn me over to Leopold so he could punish me for even considering leaving him."

"Regina, Graham was trying to help you. Your father hired a private detective to find you. Graham was working for him."

Regina was shaking at the revelation. "But he left! He left me behind! Leopold told me he left town!"

David and Mal exchanged a confused look. "Regina, Graham Humbert died in a car accident shortly after these pictures were taken."

Regina gasped in horror. "No…" She shook her head, trying to deny the truth. Her husband had had the sheriff killed.

Mal looked up toward David. She had hoped to shed some light on Graham's untimely death but Regina didn't know anything. She didn't even know the man had died, would it be to prevent her escape or jealousy, they may never know.

"It wasn't your fault." David cupped Regina's cheek but the brunette jerked herself free.

"It was. And you need to stop helping me. You, Granny… everyone! You need to stay as far away from me as possible!"

"I'm not going anywhere." David pulled Regina into his embrace. She resisted at first but soon sank into the comfort he was offering.

ECECEC

When David walked into his apartment later that night, he was greeted by a fuming brunette who was packing the dinner she had spent most of the afternoon preparing for her date with her husband. David braced himself for the well-deserved castigation he was sure would soon follow. "Mary-Margaret, I'm sorry." He started as he walked toward the bar separating the living area from the small kitchen.

Mary-Margaret slammed the fridge's door close before turning abruptly to face David. "What is it this time, David? Regina is vomiting? She can't sleep by herself? She needs a ride to school? She has a party to which she invites my husband but not me?"

"Snow…"

"No!" Mary-Margaret shot back. "You don't get to call me honey or sweetheart or anything right now, David. I've had enough! I've tried to be understanding but this is the last straw. She's coming between us! She wants her revenge and this is how she's gonna get it. She wants me miserable."

"Mary-Margaret!" David interrupted more forcefully. "Regina isn't separating us! She's trying to put her life back together. Don't you think she deserves our support?"

"That's the problem, David. It's not our support she wants. It's yours. And I'm sorry if I don't want to share my husband any longer. You made a commitment to our family too."

"She is our family." He argued back.

"Is she?" Mary-Margaret put the lid on the last tupperware before throwing it in the fridge. "We can't do this any longer. I know it's not fair but you need to make a choice: your family or Regina."

"Mary-Margaret…"

"That's what I thought." She cut. "I've tried to help Regina. I got her my father's confession on tape. She has everything she needs."

David rolled his eyes. "That tape is inadmissible in court. You know it. But that's beyond the point. Regina needs help while she learns to take care of herself. She's been abused for years… and she's still suffering the consequences."

"She seemed perfectly fine when she was shopping earlier this week with her new friend. She doesn't need you, David. The question is: do you need her?" She looked at her husband in the eyes. When he remained silent, she sighed before turning away and exiting the small kitchen area. "That's what I thought." She whispered, defeated.

David waited for Mary-Margaret to reach the stairs before speaking again. Somehow, the words came easier when he had his back to his wife. "I need to know she's ok. Our happiness came at a great cost. Regina paid the price. And helping her makes me feel less guilty. I know it's selfish." He paused. "And I care about her."

Mary-Margaret tightened her grip on the railing. "Only care?" David didn't reply. Instead, he walked to the fridge in silence and looked for something her could reheat quickly. Mary-Margaret turned around. "I think you should sleep upstairs tonight." She finished as she made her way to their daughter's room.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas

I know it's been so long since the last update! I'm truly sorry but life got busier.

Hope you like this chapter! Things between David and Regina will heat up in a couple of chapters!

* * *

 **Christmas**

Regina was looking out the window at the snow-covered landscape. David was driving her to Portland so she could visit her father for the holidays. But with the trial set to start in the last week of January, she found herself unable to relax.

"Penny for your thoughts?" David asked her in an attempt to chase the dark cloud hanging over Regina's head.

The brunette jumped slightly and turned toward her driver. "It's nothing." She shook her head. "I'm just wondering what it will be like to spend Christmas with my father. When I was a little kid, we used to spend the evening watching movies and drinking hot chocolate until I fell asleep on his lap. He would wake me around midnight so I could open my presents."

"Sounds like fun!"

"It was." Regina smiled fondly. "My mother would make lunch the following day."

"My family used to go to church." David shared his own experience. "Then we would go to bed and wait until morning to open the presents. My parents would always ask us to give away one of our presents that we would take to the local church for the less fortunate kids."

Regina was surprised by the tradition. "I'm guessing it was hard to choose."

David winced slightly. "You've never seen my grandma's knitting skills…"

Regina laughed. "Oh, I see. So it wasn't all bad!"

David shrugged. "I think it taught us to share."

"What happened to your parents?" Regina couldn't remember meeting them when he and Mary-Margaret had started dating or at their wedding for that matter.

"My father died when I was five." David looked straight at the road. "After losing his job at the factory, he'd started to drink. During a heavy storm, his car swerved off the road and collided with a tree. My mother was never the same after that. She died of breast cancer as I was finishing high school."

"David, I'm sorry. I know holidays must be hard for you."

"I've started my own traditions." One that he wasn't looking forward to this year: dinner at Leopold's.

Regina looked at her hands. "Christmas…" She swallowed hard. "Leopold was always rougher after a few drinks."

David tools a deep breath. He had no idea what had happened to Regina after he and Mary-Margaret would leave the mansion. "I wish I could have helped you sooner."

The two remained silent for the rest of the drive. There was nothing to say: Regina also wished David had helped her sooner. And as much as the sheriff was blaming himself for not recognizing the signs, she was blaming herself for not talking to him when she had the chance.

Regina only spoke when David drove toward the passengers' drop off area. "Thank you for driving me."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome." David parked his truck near the sign announcing American Airlines and got out of the car. He grabbed Regina's suitcase from the truck's bed and carried it to the brunette waiting on the curb. "Have a safe trip." He wanted to hug her but he didn't know if the mark of affection would be returned. David was afraid that these would be their last goodbyes. He knew tha Regina was considering her father's offer to stay with him in New York.

Deciding against physical contact, David retrieved the small gift he had gotten her from his inside pocket. "Open it on Christmas." He said as he handed her the gift.

Stunned by the gesture, Regina took the gift carefully with both hands. "Thank you." She murmured, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't get you anything." She confessed. She barely had enough money to afford her plane ticket - she would never have allowed her father to pay for it- and a small gift for her father.

David finally closed the space between them and took her into his embrace. "Come back." He whispered to her. The wish screamed against everything his mind was telling him. He was married and had a baby. Regina was forbidden territory as far as he was concerned. Yet, he couldn't fathom not seeing her again. He'd grown fond of her. Much fonder than he should have.

David released Regina when he felt her tense. Although she had started to allow for more physical contacts, she still needed her personal space. "Goodbye, David." She answered simply as she pulled the handle on the suitcase that contained most of her belongings. "Merry Christmas." She wished with a forced smile before turning her back to David and heading to the terminal. Her father wanted her to come live with him. The offer was tempting. But so was the forbidden sheriff with the disarming smile and blue eyes that could see right through her soul.

David watched as Regina disappeared through the cheerful crowd, his mind reaching for the impossible dream. His relationship with Mary-Margaret was in shambles and despite the reassurances he had given his wife, David wasn't sure he wanted to put the pieces back together. He could barely recognize the woman he had married. How could she have let Regina be abused by her father for so long? Sure, she had tried to help her stepmother since Regina had moved out of the mansion and filed charges against her husband, but David couldn't shake the feeling that Mary-Margaret was doing the right thing because she had to. Not because she wanted to.

David was brought back to reality by the angry hunking of an Uber driver. Dejected, David climbed in his truck and started his long drive back to Storybrooke.

ECECEC

"David," Leopold started in a honey tone that sent shivers down David's spine, "why don't we make ourselves comfortable in the study while Snow changes Emma?"

David would rather be spending time with his baby girl's dirty diaper than the vile creature in front of him but David knew that the request was more of an order than an attempt at civility. Mary-Margaret looked at her husband intensely. She knew he didn't want to be here. She had begged him to come to the family dinner. Despite everything, her father was the only family she had left and she wasn't ready to let him go. And David suspected she might never be.

The man nodded before making his way toward the study. "Make yourself comfortable." Leopold added. "I have a bottle of bourbon that I've been keeping for the right occasion."

"That's very generous…" Before David could finish his objection, Leopold had already dashed toward the kitchen. Resigned to his fate, David spared one last look toward his wife climbing up the stairs with a screaming Emma. When he entered the study, David couldn't help but notice the feminine touches that were all Regina: the flower vase on top of the fireplace, the various framed diplomas and certificates Snow had earned throughout her life neatly arranged on the console near the door, and the embroidered pillows on the couch.

David wondered how much time Regina had spent down there, alone. She had told him that she liked to read and judging from the well-stocked library, David gathered she must have purchased most of these books. As he looked around the room, the papers spread out on the desk caught his attention.

David slowly closed the door behind him after making sure that Leopold wasn't about to return. He then walked toward the desk and read the first paper. His heart started beating faster in his chest when he realized he was looking at the contract between him and Cora, essentially selling Regina into a life of servitude. With shaky hands, David retrieved his cell phone and snapped pictures of all the papers on the desk.

As he sat down on the couch, Leopold entered the study with the infamous bottle of bourbon. David pretended to concentrate on his phone, frantically exiting his photo app. "Candy Crush!" He showed his screen to his father-in-law. "Who knew popping candies could be so entertaining?"

Leopold smiled back as all politicians do. "These bloody devices are going to torn all of us apart."

 _You have no idea._ David thought. He couldn't wait to go home and read the rest of the paperwork.


	16. Chapter 16: Injury

I'm sorry for the long hiatus on this story. Life has been busier lately (in a good way). I'll try to update more frequently. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

 **Injury**

"Why don't you take the rest of the evening off to study for your test?" Granny offered Regina, who was sitting at the counter balancing the books.

"I'm ok. I can study after my shift." She looked up at the full diner. "Besides, you need help tonight." She closed the heavy binder and placed it in the safe underneath the register. "I should help you with tables."

Granny knew there was no arguing with Regina. And she did need the help. The construction of the new bridge had brought a lot of new faces in town and with it, more business. "You're not closing."

Regina nodded as she put her apron on. "Thank you." Granny was right: she needed to study for her chemistry test tomorrow. She grabbed her notepad and pencil and with her eyes on the pages, she made her way to the furthest table in the back. "Can I take…" She left her sentence hang in the air when she recognized David and Mary-Margaret. "Oh," was all she could manage. "I can get you another waitress…" She hadn't talked to David in the two weeks she had been back in town. She didn't blame him. He had put his life on hold for her but he needed to be there for his family.

"No…" David reached for her arm before she could leave. "It's ok."

The look on Mary-Margaret's face told her otherwise but Regina swallowed her uneasiness. "What can I get you?" She asked as pleasantly as she could manage.

"Two cheeseburgers and two diet cokes." David ordered for the both of them.

"Coming right up!" Regina scribbled the order quickly before moving on to the next table.

"So she's back." Mary-Margaret's eyes never left Regina.

"Apparently."

"You didn't know?"

David rolled his eyes. "I haven't talked to Regina since I dropped her off at the airport before Christmas."

"And we need to keep it that way." Mary-Margaret insisted.

David bit his tongue. He hated the situation between all of them. "She didn't do anything wrong." He hissed. "And neither did I."

"You'd been sleeping here for almost two months. People were talking."

David shook his head. "And all you care about is keeping up appearances. What do you think is gonna happen when the trial starts?" Mary-Margaret remained silent. "Coming here was a bad idea."

Before David could continue, Regina came back with their drinks. "Sorry for the wait. It's been busy lately."

"No problem." David answered but Regina was already gone. The least amount of time she would have to spend serving them, the better. She moved on to the next table, cleaning up from the four previous customers. As she lifted the plates, she felt a sharp pain up her wrist. She had felt it before but it had never been so intense. She screamed in pain as she let go of her load, which shattered on the floor.

"Regina!" Both Granny and David were by her side in an instant.

"It's nothing." She reassured while clenching her right wrist.

"It doesn't look like nothing." David gently grabbed her injured hand. "How long has it been this way?"

"A few years…" Regina gasped in pain when David tried to move her wrist. "It's fine."

EC

"The fracture never healed properly." Whale said as he held the set of x-rays against the ER light. "The bone would have needed to be set."

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling in the air. All she wanted was to go back to the bed and breakfast and study for her test. She had spent too much time at the hospital already, abandoning Granny during rush hour after David had insisted she saw Dr. Whale.

"What do you recommend?" David asked the doctor. He had accompanied Regina to the hospital despite his wife's clear objections.

"Surgery." Whale placed the x-ray back into its envelope and turned to face Regina. "We need to break the bone again to set it properly."

Regina's head snapped to attention. "Absolutely not!" She started getting up the bed. She couldn't afford not working for however how long healing from the surgery would take.

"Regina…" David restrained her gently. "Please, listen to Dr. Whale."

"I don't recommend this lightly." Whale told his patient, knowing full well her precarious situation. She was heavily in debt and the surgery would set her back further. "But if you keep using your arm as you have, you could permanently damage your wrist."

"Regina…" David called softly. "Please. I know what you're thinking. We'll figure something out."

Regina looked up at David. "I'm not a charity case and I wish you two would stop treating me as such!" She tried to free herself from David, sending a new wave of pain down her arm. She knew the doctor was right. The pain had been more frequent and intense in the past month.

David released Regina upon seeing her pained expression. "We'll figure something out. But you need this surgery."

Regina averted her eyes. She knew David was right but with $200 in her bank account, she couldn't afford taking any time off. At least, for now. "Can it wait a month?"

Whale let out a heavy breath. "I can give you some pain killers but you need to take it easy and not carry heavy loads."

"I promise."

Whale wrote the script quickly. "If the pain worsens, you'll need to come back here." He tear the piece of paper from his pad and handed it to Regina. "I can also recommend some physical therapy."

"Thank you."

EC

Regina was writhing on her hospital bed, waiting for the orderlies to take her to the OR. She was nervous, remembering the last time she had been taken into surgery. She had woken up to her new husband on top of her, claiming her on their wedding night.

Regina suppressed a sob at she remembered her first night with Leopold. "Shhh…." Granny caressed Regina's hand. "You're going to be ok, child." Upon hearing the severity of Regina's condition, Granny had forced the brunette back to the hospital the following day to schedule her surgery.

Regina turned her attention towards the old woman. "I just don't like hospitals."

Granny sighed. Regina had suffered enough. She didn't deserve another setback. "But you need to take care of your injury."

"I can't do this." Regina started getting up from the bed.

Granny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back on the bed. "I'm here with you, honey. I'll be here when you wake up. You're not doing this alone."

EC

"We can't use any of this, David." Mal vented her frustration by slamming her hands on her desk. "You had no cause to search his house."

"He left them in plain view on his desk. I didn't have to search for anything!" The sheriff defended. "These documents proved that Regina was sold to him. It's not her word against his anymore. We have proof."

"And it didn't occur to you that he left these documents for you to find? To declare a mistrial?" Mal sat back in her chair, taking a deep breath through her nose. "David, as infuriating as this is, we can't use any of these documents in court."

"We could subpoena for the originals."

"On what ground?"

"Regina told us about the deal her mother had made. This is proof."

Mal shook her head. "No, the only thing that these documents prove is that Leopold White, a businessman, invested in another business. There is no proof in any of this that a contract had been signed for Regina's hand." The lawyer placed all the printed pictures back into an envelope. "And you and I both know that neither Leopold nor Cora would have been stupid enough to leave a paper trail behind. Cora sold her daughter and Leopold bought a minor. They could have spent years in jail! They had to trust their verbal agreement. No one else could be involved in this. As far as the legality of the marriage, Cora and Regina signed the consent form. Whether or not Regina did it under duress is unprovable at this point."

"Henry hired a detective to find Regina. Graham was about to get Regina out of town. They must have gathered evidence somewhere."

Mal shook her head. "Both the detective and sheriff Humbert died within a month of each other."

"Another convenient car accident?"

"No. Lung cancer." David rolled his eyes. "I asked for the archive documents to be sent here in case he had kept something about Regina's case in his office. Nothing. So if they had something, it's probably long gone or in Leopold's hands." Mal leaned forward to rest her forearms on her desk. "David, we have a strong case and we've been working with Regina on her testimony. We can win this!"

David's phone interrupted their conversation. His heart started beating faster when the caller ID flashed to 'Granny'. "Is Regina ok?"

" _We need you here. Please."_

EC

David ran through the hospital's corridor towards the room the receptionist had indicated. He was greeted by a nurse and Granny. "I'm sorry. I know it's not the best situation…"

"What happened?" David interrupted Granny. No one hated the situation with Snow more than he did.

"She had a hard time with the anesthesia. She panicked as soon as we tried to check on her wrist. Dr. Whale thinks you might be able to calm her down."

David pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned in annoyance. He should have been with her in the first place. "Where is she?"

The nurse slowly opened the door and motioned for David to enter. His heart sank when he saw the woman on the bed. She was curled up on herself, her care team trying to get her to relax. She was shaking and openly sobbing, begging them to leave her alone.

David approached Regina's hospital bed slowly. "Hey... " He greeted softly when she could see him. "You're going to be ok, Regina." He soothed. "But you need to let Dr. Whale have a look at your arm."

Regina looked up toward David. She was still trembling but she had started relaxing on her bed. David smiled at her encouragingly. "No one will hurt you." The sheriff slowly reached for Regina. Since she didn't move, he caressed her cheek soothingly. "You don't have to be afraid."

David spoke to her for half an hour until Regina slowly uncurled and let Dr. Whale examine her wrist. David held her other hand through the entire process, whispering calming nonsense to her. Soon, David's pacifying presence lulled her back to sleep.


End file.
